The Hunted
by BealsBaby
Summary: Tina Kennard's life is in danger, and Special Agent Bette Porter is assigned to protect her
1. Chapter 1

It was just another Monday morning. The Special Agents of the West Hollywood Police Force gathered in the meeting room for their briefing. The previous week they had tied up a drawn out case involving corruption in one of the cities largest business, but the agents knew that there was no time for rest. There were plenty more bad guys out there to catch, and this team was one of the best.

"Ladies" Peggy Peabody, top dog of the force asserted her authority. She chose to work with an all-female force, believing them to work more as a tight unit. These were her girls, and she trusted them implicitly.

Senior Agent Bette Porter was her deputy. Experienced, confident, and well respected by those above and below her, Bette was renowned for letting nothing come between her and her work.

Below Bette were Agents Alice Piezecki, Dana Fairbanks and Shane McCutcheon. At first glance they seemed like a bunch of misfits who couldn't take anything seriously, but in truth that was one of their strengths. In undercover work noone ever suspected that they weren't just your average girls. And their close friendship meant that they trusted each other with their lives, which had come into play on more than one occasion.

The newest recruit to the team was Junior Agent Jenny Schecter. She had recently transferred from the regular force, and was eager to learn. The other women didn't really know what to make of her, but welcomed her to the team all the same.

"Well Ladies, I hope we're not feeling too cocky after last weeks success"

Peggy's words hit the agents hard. They had all been quite proud of themselves, and hadn't expected to be cut down so harshly.

"That's not to say I'm not proud of you ladies" Peggy continued "But I need you all to focus. We have a new case to deal with. There has been a threat to Government Agent Tina Kennard's life"

Peggy switched on the projector and brought up a photo of an attractive blonde woman, which caught the attention of several of the women.

"Nice" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Shane wolf whistled and leant back in her chair with an approving look on her face.

Peggy glared at them and continued with her speech.

But there was one agent not fully concentrating. Bette was still lost, staring into the eyes of the woman in the photograph. There was something special about her. Something breathtaking that was a rarity in Bette's world. A workaholic, Bette didn't have time for much of a social life outside the job. She was never short of women offering themselves to her, but they never meant anything more than a quick fuck and then more loneliness. The women were usually very attractive, but none of them had an ounce on this Tina Kennard.

"…and so, in short, until we have any further information, everybody in her life is to be viewed as a suspect. Now for your individual duties. I will be co-ordinating the operation from headquarters. Alice and Dana, you will be on surveillance. This means constant vigilance" she warned the girls with a stern look "whether it be outside her house, her office, or any damn place she chooses to hang out. If at all possible, I want her boyfriend observed as well" Bette felt a jolt at the mention of a boyfriend "we never know whether he may be a target as well. But if they seperate, stick with Miss Kennard. Shane, you will be going undercover. As you know, my daughter Helena works within the government, and just so happens to be based in the same office as Tina. I've pulled a few strings, and managed to get you an administrative position. For security reasons, even Helena doesn't know who is coming in, what position they have or the reasons for the operation. Now Jenny, you will be operating from headquarters, trying to track down any information in our databases or online that is available about the people that come into play in this case" Jenny groaned quietly, disappointed at her basic desk job "And finally, Bette. Now you know I would never put any of my agents in unneccessary danger, particularly my deputy, but I feel that this job is entirely necessary. I need you to be Miss Kennard's personal guard. Night and day, I need you with her. Anything suspicious, I want you to think on your feet. You'll be living in her house, joining her at work, and maintaining regular contact with me directly. I trust you will rise to the challenge?"

"Absolutely" Bette smiled confidently, secretly looking forward to getting to know Tina Kennard.

"In that case, here are your files" Peggy handed the women a copy of the file on Tina Kennard "Ladies, don't forget the importance of regular communication, and remember that nothing is insignificant. And lastly" the agents all turned to look at her "good luck"

It was with a slight air of anticipation that Bette approached the address in the file that she'd been given earlier that morning, which surprised her, as normally she was the epitome of calm. She chastised herself for the shakes in her hand as she rang the doorbell.

"Hi" Tina half smiled, but the fear in her eyes was evident.

"Hi, I'm Bette Porter, or Bette Tyler as I guess you'd better call me" Bette extended her hand.

"Tina. Tina Kennard" she shook Bette's hand warmly "Come in, I don't want to leave you on the doorstep" Tina smiled again.

"Thanks" Bette followed Tina into the house, and was suitably impressed "You have a nice place here. The artworks really something"

"Thank you" there was that smile again, sending Bette weak at the knees "I'm no expert, I just like the way they look"

"Well you obviously have great taste" Bette flashed Tina a million-dollar smile.

"Let me show you to your room"

Bette followed Tina up the stairs, and unsuccessfully tried to avoid staring at Tina's arse. She felt herself getting flustered, and had to shake herself out of it. Behave, Porter, she thought to herself, your on a job, and besides, this girls straight. And you're here to protect her. Don't take advantage of that situation.

"This is it. I'm sorry it's not much…"

"It's perfect" Bette gave Tina a grateful smile, and put her bag down in the homely room.

"The bathrooms down the hall. I'll be downstairs" Tina left the room, and already Bette wished she was was with her. There was just something about her that made Bette want to get to know her better. The attraction was instant. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, before heading downstairs.

"If you're ready, we should go over what we know so far" Bette approached Tina.

"Sure" God, that smile just sent Bette's head spinning every time.

"Right" Bette laid her papers down on the table and tried to pull herself together "So other than you and my team, noone else can now who I am or why am I here. Not even your boyfriend" Bette looked up at Tina.

"So what do I tell people?" Tina's eyes were focused on Bette.

"Ok, well the story has to be different depending on the person. For your boyfriend…Eric is it? We don't want him to know that I'm anything to do with your job, so we have to tell him that I'm an old friend who's had a messy break up with an ex, and doesn't want anyone to know I'm here"

"I guess that's ok. I mean, I don't like lying to him…"

"Your security is my top priority here. I'm afraid the less people that know about the operation, the better"

"I understand"

"Now, at work, I'm your colleague from Washington. I'm considering a move to work for the government up here, but want some…hands on experience…" Bette bit her lip and hoped that Tina wouldn't back away at her choice of words.

"Wow, you guys really thought this all out didn't you?!" Tina just looked impressed.

"That's our job"

Tina let out a small laugh "Well, I do feel safer already with you around"

"You're in good hands" Bette smiled and patted Tina on the arm.

"The best, so I hear" the two women maintained eye contact for a few seconds.

"On that note, shall we head to your office? I'm sure we've kept you away from there for long enough already. We can discuss the finer details of the stories on the way" Bette took control of the situation.

"Sounds like a good plan"

The two women walked to Tina's car. Bette smiled. She loved her work, there was never any doubt of that, but she felt that this job she was going to enjoy more than most.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Shane McCutcheon arrived at the West Hollywood Government Department with exactly a minute to spare, as was her usual form. She looked around for any sign of help, but could only see the heavily guarded security gates. Wow, she thought to herself. If they think that these guys can't deal with the threat on Tina Kennard's life, then it must be serious.

"Can I help you?" asked a stern looking man with a very prominent gun.

"Umm..yeah. I'm Shane Brookes. I'm due to start work in the admin department, well.." she looked at her watch "right about now"

"Ahh yes. Have you got your ID card?"

"Right here" Shane pulled out the plastic swipe card bearing her picture that Peggy Peabody had had prepared for her.

The guard took the card and swiped it through the machine by the gate.

"Come through" he stepped aside to let Shane by "the office you want is the third door on the right"

"Thanks" Shane nodded and made her way down the corridor.

She knocked on the door marked 'Administration' and was pleasantly surprised when it was opened by an attractive brunette, who smiled warmly at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Shane Brookes. I'm starting work here today?"

"Well in that case, welcome to the team Shane" the brunette opened the door further and invited Shane in.

Looking around, Shane saw that other than the woman at the door there was an athletic looking man probably in his early thirties, a quiet looking red headed woman and a well built black man.

"I'm Carmen" the brunette gave Shane a coy smile "this is Tim" the athletic man raised his hand and smiled "Lara" the red head gave a small smile "and Marcus".

"Hi" the well built man stretched out his hand to shake Shane's.

"Pleased to meet you all"

"How do you feel about being thrown in at the deep end?" Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"No problem"

Slurping noisily on an extra large McDonalds milkshake, Alice rested her feet on the dashboard of the car.

"Al, do you have to be so vulgar?" Dana pulled a face.

"What?" Alice grinned back.

"Never mind" Dana shook her head "So we just have to sit out here all day?"

"Yep" Alice took another noisy sip of her drink "Waiting for something suspicious to happen"

"And looking inconspicuous"

"Exactly" Alice indicated her legs "I'm just trying to fit in"

"Whatever Al"

Clutching her newly made ID card in her hand, Bette followed Tina confidently through the security gates at the Government Department. She smiled at the guard, secretly wishing that she was allowed to carry her gun with her into the building. However, she at least felt that there was less likely to be an attack on Tina in such a heavily guarded facility.

"And this is my office" Tina pushed open a door to reveal a room with three desks and an awful lot of paperwork, which Bette could only assume was organised chaos.

"Hi" a dark haired woman with a European accent that Bette couldn't quite place looked up from one of the desks.

"Marina, this is Bette Tyler. She's my opposite from Washington and is considering a transfer up here, and wanted to see how we work"

"Sort of like try before you buy" Marina suggested.

"Something like that" for some reason Bette was unnerved by this woman. She seemed to consider herself as intellectually superior to everyone else, even though the sign on her desk indicated that she was in fact in the most junior of the three positions that occupied the office.

"Bette, this is Marina Ferrer. She's fairly new to the department, but I expect great things of her"

"A pleasure to meet you" Bette managed to smile and offer her hand.

"The pleasures all mine" Marina took her hand gracefully.

At that moment a tall, slim dark haired woman breezed into the office talking in a somewhat raised voice into her cell phone.

"And I'm telling you that that's not how I work. Have the report on my desk by Thursday, no excuses" her English accent rang through the office as she hung up the phone.

"And this is my boss, Helena Peabody"

So this is Peggy's daughter, thought Bette to herself. I can see the similarities already.

"Hi" Bette offered her hand again.

"Sorry, you are?"

"This is Bette Tyler, from Washington. I believe you got the memo?" Tina asked.

"Oh yes, well, make yourself at home. If you can find any room"

"Thanks"

"I guess it would be easiest if Bette were just to follow me around to see how things work round here?" Tina suggested.

"Whatever you two want" Helena was already preoccupied by her computer screen.

Tina rolled her eyes and Bette had to suppress a laugh. She wondered how Tina kept sane working with these two, but felt happy at the fact that Tina had suggested them sticking so closely together.

"Before you do anything, can you chase up the spreadsheet on the Sunset voting statistics?" Helena looked up briefly to ensure that Tina understood that the request was to her.

"Sure. Bette, let me show you the admin department"

Bette smiled and followed Tina out of the office "Are they always like that?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

Tina laughed "Most days, yes. Unless Helena's in a bad mood, then she may start throwing stuff"

"When she's in a bad mood?" Bette asked incredulously.

"Yep. You caught her on a good day"

Bette shook her head in disbelief as Tina led her into a somewhat more organised looking office on the other side of the corridor. She smiled when she noticed the familiar face inside.

"Carmen, Helena's asking for the Sunset stats. Do you know if they're ready yet?"

"Afternoon Tina" Carmen smiled "Give us two minutes and they'll be done"

"Oh, Carmen, this is Bette Tyler. She'll be working with me for a while"

"Nice to meet you" Bette smiled at the friendly looking brunette.

"And you. Welcome to the admin department. I'm sure you'll find that it's slightly more organised than Tina's office" Carmen grinned cheekily "This is Tim, Lara, Marcus, and the new girl, Shane. Shane, this is Bette…Tyler and Tina Kennard"

"Hi" Shane smiled and winked at Bette.

"Right Tina, got all the stats right here for you. Best not to keep her ladyship waiting"

"Of course not" Tina smiled "Catch you later"

"Chow"

As the two women left the office, Carmen turned to Shane "So the brunette huh?"

"What?" Shane looked confused.

"I saw you wink at her"

"Oh..I.." Shane was caught off guard "Well, I've always been a fan of power suits, and that's one hot piece of ass" it made her feel somewhat strange talking about her colleague like that, but it was the best cover up story she could come up with

Carmen laughed "True. So you like….brunettes… do you?" she winked at Shane.

"Oh, I like all sorts of things" Shane couldn't resist the opportunity to flirt a little.

Carmen laughed again and tossed her hair.

It was early evening by the time that Bette and Tina left the office, and Bette had to admit she was impressed by Tina's work ethic. She was one fo the few people who could possibly give her a run for her money.

"So, anything strike you as suspicious?" Tina asked once they were in the car.

"Not initially. But I'm keeping an openmind, as I hope you will too?" Bette looked at Tina, but got no reaction.

"Of course. Umm Bette…are we being followed?" Tina glanced nervously in the rear view mirror.

Bette looked and groaned "Yes, but don't worry about those two"

"Some of yours?"

"Unfortunately"

Bette pulled out her cell and dialed Dana's number.

"Bette, we're right behind you, what are you calling for?" Dana asked.

"That's exactly why I'm calling. Just because Tina knows she's being protected doesn't mean that everyone else needs to. A bit more subtle in future perhaps guys?"

"Sorry Bette, Alice just reckoned…"

"I might have guessed. Just…well, remember that it's Alice when you listen to her ideas"

Dana laughed "Sure thing"

"Right. I hope to not see you for a while"

"Ok, sorry again"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Bette rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone "I swear to God…"

"Hey, if we all got to work with perfect people, life would be a little boring, don't you think?" Tina reasoned.

"I don't know about that" Bette held eye contact with Tina a little longer than was appropriate, and Tina looked away hurriedly.

"Right" Tina pulled up outside her house "I guess it's time for you to meet Eric" she said, indicating the car that was parked infront of hers.

"Wonderful" Bette smiled falsely, mentally kicking herself for her earlier indiscretion.

They entered the house, and were greeted by a tall, dark haired man dressed in a suit.

"Hey babe" he gave Tina a peck on the cheek "Who's this?"

"Honey, I'd like you to meet my friend Bette. She's just gone through a bit of a messy break up, and is going to be staying with me for a while"

"Ok. Did you not think to tell me about this before?" he smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. The break up was kind of unplanned" Bette said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Trying to act downbeat was proving all to easy when in the presence of Tina's boyfriend.

"Also, Bette doesn't want anyone to know she's here. Just in case her ex….her ex tries to find her" Tina's hesitancy didnt go unnoticed by Bette.

"Of course, I understand" Eric nodded his head "sorry, Tina seems to have forgotten to introduce me. I'm her boyfriend, Eric" he held out his hand to Bette, which she took begrudgingly. "I do hope we won't be competing too much for Tina's time"

Bette smiled at him "So do I"


	3. Chapter 3

For the majority of dinner Bette remained silent. It was almost as though she were a fly on the wall, although she could be sure that the general small talk was for her benefit, and not necessarily the way that the conversation would be going if she wasn't there.

"So, you're a city trader, huh?" Bette tried to join in the conversation, and at least seem like she was making an effort with Eric, much as it pained her.

"That's right" Eric was definitely not forthcoming.

"Must make you a decent wage"

"I do ok"

"He's just being modest. He does really well, don't you honey" Tina rested her hand on Eric's arm, and Bette just stared, wishing that it was her skin that was making contact with Tina's.

"You two never told me how you know each other" Eric changed the subject quickly.

"Oh, me and Tina go way back" Bette answered quickly before Tina could say anything "High School. Both got screwed around by the same guy. Then realised that we were both better off without him, and in fact, men in general" Bette flashed a smug smile.

"Really" Eric finished his food and sat back "I thought you never dated in High School honey?"

"Just once. I don't know if you'd even really call it dating. And he was such an asshole that I didn't think it worth trying again. Right Bette?"

"Right. Stick with the girls and you have a much better time" Tina struggled to read the look on Bette's face. Either she was a really good actress, playing the woman who just left a relationship, or there was something really bothering her.

"Well, dinner was delicious as always babe" Eric stood up to clear the plates.

"Thank you" Tina smiled.

"Yeah, it was great Tina. If you don't mind, I'm gonna head up to my room now?"

"Ok, if you're sure. I'll check in on you later" Tina said gently.

If only you meant it, thought Bette as she climbed the stairs.

At the end of the working day Carmen had invited all the admin department out for a drink. Tim declined, saying he had to get home to his wife and baby, but Lara and Marcus agreed.

"Shane?" Carmen asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not"

And so the four of them found themselves in a local bar on their third beer. Finishing the last dregs of his drink, Marcus stood up.

"I'm gonna have to leave you ladies to it I'm afraid. Got a date with my sofa and the baseball" he said with a smile.

"I might head off too,I'm a little tired" Lara said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow" Carmen said, sounding pretty happy.

"Yep"

As soon as the two had left, Carmen turned to Shane "What do you say we liven this night up a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a great bar round the corner. Plenty of attractive women…"

Shane raised one eyebrow "Oh really. And what makes you think I'd be interested"

"The wink at the hot brunette at work. The way you check out every woman that walks past" Carmen stood up "And the fact that you keep staring at my ass"

"Thats not true"

"Oh, so you wouldn't be interested then" Carmen maintained eye contact with Shane as stepped over to her and straddled her thigh.

"I didn't say that" Shane conceded, running a hand up Carmen's leg.

"Gotcha" Carmen grinned and stepped away, leading the way to the door.

"Damn" Shane exhaled. This woman wasn't going to be easy.

Once in the privacy of her room Bette made her first call to Peggy Peabody.

"Bette, hows it all going? Peggy was calm as always.

"Good, I guess. Nothing really to report, just finding my way around her life. Just thought I'd check in"

"Anybody particularly caught your attention?"

Yes, but not in the way you mean, thought Bette.

"Nobody stands out"

"The thing is, our new intelligence confirms our worst fears. There is definitely a threat on Miss Kennard's life, and it seems that it's an inside job"

"Inside the Government Department?" Bette fought the instinct to raise her voice.

"That appears to be the case, yes"

"Do we know who? Or why?"

"At the moment we can't say for definite. But it seems that the reasons aren't political. We have two possible suspects, who you may have come across already. Marina Ferrer and Lara Perkins."

"Yeah I've met them"

"I'm not saying they're working together. In fact, their motives are very different, so it would seem to be that one of them is innocent and just happens to have a motive. But we can't be sure which the guilty party is"

"What possible reason could they have for wanting her dead?" Bette asked, her fear for Tina growing with every new bit of information.

"With Ms Ferrer, it's simply a case of her being a woman that will stop at nothing to further her career"

"Even murder? I mean, I didn't like the woman, but still…" Bette struggled to get her head round it.

"If Miss Kennard were to die, Ms Ferrer would be certain to be promoted to her position. In her previous job, her superior become seriously ill from a stomach complaint and was forced to take early retirement. Foul play was suspected, but nothing could be proved" Peggy stated matter-of-factly.

"And you think..?"

"It all seems to be a bit too much of a coincidence to me. But then we have Miss Perkins. A tale of unrequited love, some may say. It seems she took quite a fancy to our Miss Kennard, which grew into something of an obsession. It was only Miss Kennard's insistance on dropping the issue that allowed Miss Perkins to continue in her job"

"How did you find all this out?"

"If you've met my daughter, you'll know that she tends to talk a lot. She doesn't always know the importance of the information she gives me, but as you also know, if I want to find something out I will"

"You're right on both counts" Bette agreed.

"And so, you must be extra vigilant. Remember, Agent McCutcheon is always inside the Department with you, and Agents Fairbanks and Piezecki are right outside"

"I won't leave her side. That woman is not getting hurt, not while I'm around" Bette grit her teeth.

"I know Bette. If anyone can protect her, it's you. But I think it's for the best if Miss Kennard doesn't know who the suspects are. It may make her act differently around them, and we don't want to blow the operation by letting them know we're on to them. It's vital for her safety that we keep this information on a need-to-know basis"

"Thank you. I understand. I'll check in tomorrow"

"Until then, Bette"

Bette hung up the phone and sighed. The possibility of an inside job made her more concerned for Tina's welfare. If whoever it was that wanted Tina dead worked for the government, they would have more knowledge as to her movements, and moments of highest vulnerability. Her thoughts were interrupted by raised voices, the slamming of doors and footsteps down the stairs.

She stood up instinctively, but then sat back down when she realised that she was not there to get involved in Tina's personal life. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Bette?" Tina spoke quietly and hovered in the doorway.

"Hey, come in and sit down"

Tina walked slowly to the bed and sat next to Bette. She looked a little tearful, but maintained composure.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok?" Bette didn't really know what else to say.

"I…I'm not as bad as I look. I just get a little over emotional sometimes, you know?"

Bette nodded "It's ok"

"Well, I said I'd check on you" Tina smiled weakly.

"I think you're the one that needs checking on" Bette reached out and covered Tina's hand with her own.

"I got you here to take care of me though, right?"

"You're damn right you do" Bette squeezed Tina's hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"If I can ask you something in return"

"Ok. Did your fight with Eric have anything to do with me? I don't mean to pry or anything…"

"No its ok" Tina squeezed Bette's hand back "I feel like I can talk to you. I mean, I only just met you, but I feel…"

"I know" Bette reassured her.

"Well, I guess it started about you. About how I never mentioned you or told him you were coming. But he's just been annoying me, and I guess we were just headed for an argument" Tina shrugged.

"I see"

"Now it's my turn. What should I have said earlier when I was talking about your ex?"

Bette was taken aback "I…what do you mean?"

"Well I was going to say ex boyfriend. But something tells me I wouldn't have been correct"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…I can't see you being taken care of by a man. You wear the trousers. And in your line of work you don't take any shit. You fight with the men. And you win"

"Wow"

"And what does wow mean?" Tina tried to make eye contact with Bette.

"It means you read me pretty well for someone who just met me"

"It's a strength of mine. Helps in my line of work"

"Mine too"

"So I'm right. I should have said ex girlfriend?"

"I guess you should. But perhaps better to not complicate things anymore" Bette pointed out.

A tear trickled down Tina's face "Could it get more complicated? Someone wants me dead. We don't know who or why. My boyfriends…well…he's an asshole sometimes. My jobs stressful enough as it is. I have you in my life…"

"I'm sorry" Bette cut in.

"Don't be" Tina looked up.

Their faces were inches from each other, their hands still clasped together. Tina swallowed and leant in slightly so that their lips were millimetres apart. Bette wasn't going to turn down the opportunity, so met Tina's lips with her own. It was the softest of kisses, their lips brushing gently against each other. Tina moaned softly and let her tongue graze against Bette's. Then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she stood up "I shouldn't have come in here. We both need rest. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Bette said sadly.

Resting her head on the pillow, she tried to take in the traces of Tina's scent that were left in the room. Silently she prayed that she hadn't ruined everything. The operation, and her relationship with Tina. If you could even call it that. But for now, all she could do is get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane looked around the bar and was impressed. It was a different crowd of women to her usual haunts, and they were definitely worth looking at. But the one who caught her attention the most was Carmen. She noticed the heads turning to look at the two of them as they went to get a drink, but she was used to it. It didn't mean anything. Instead she kept her focus on the curves of the latinos arse that moved infront of her. She'd already been caught out for staring, so may as well keep doing it!

"You're staring again, aren't you?" Carmen turned to face Shane, catching her out again.

"And what if I am?" Shane moved in closer.

"Maybe I don't like being stared at"

"Oh, I think you do"

"And how about you? Do you like being checked out? What if I were to do this?" Carmen let her eyes roam over Shane's body, checking her out from head to toe "Or this?" she circled Shane, taking in every inch of her body.

"Maybe I like it" Shane turned to face Carmen again.

"Oh really?" Carmen leant into Shane, so close that they could feel each other breathing, before leaning past her to the bar "Two beers please"

She grinned at the look of disappointment on Shane's face. "Something wrong Shane?"

"Yes. You" Shane grunted. She wasn't used to women playing hard to get with her, and my God this one was driving her crazy.

Carmen paid for the beers and handed one to Shane, grinning the whole while. She leaned against Shane, tactfully positioning her thigh between Shane's legs and applying pressure. Her mouth rested alongside Shane's ear. "What is it about me?" she whispered.

Shane was beginning to enjoy this game "Your eyes. Your smile. The way you laugh. Your ass. In fact, strike that, your whole body" Shane explained in her low husky voice.

"Well" said Carmen, pulling away "maybe you're just gonna have to watch me shake this body on the dancefloor"

Shane groaned as Carmen moved her leg and strutted her way to the dancefloor. She chose not to follow, instead leaning back on the bar, sip on her beer, and take in the glorious sight that was infront of her.

Carmen exuded confidence as she made her way onto the dancefloor. People were admiring her and she knew it, but she wasn't vain. She just knew that she could move. Her Latino heritage had given her a perfect set of dancing hips and rhythm to match, and she didn't hesitate to use either of them.

Shane stood with a wry smile watching the beautiful woman dance. And my God could she dance. Her hips swayed from side to side in time with the music while her arms were thrown in the air. She couldn't tell which of the women was enjoying herself more.

As the song ended Carmen ignored the admiring looks from the women around her and made a beeline for Shane. They never broke eye contact as Carmen strolled casually to the bar, hips swaying, until she was face to face with her admirer.

"So.." Carmen said softly "you like what you see?"

"Uh huh" Shane didn't even know what to say, this woman took her breath away.

Carmen leant in seductively so that Shane could feel her breath against her ear. "Do you wanna see more?"

"Look" Shane took Carmen by the shoulders "if this is just some game, then I want out"

Carmen was slightly taken aback "You're not used to letting someone else have control are you?"

"No" Shane folded her arms.

"You should give it a go sometimes" Carmen ran her finger over Shane's lips "You might enjoy it"

And with that she leant in and pressed her lips against Shane's. Shane opened her mouth to allow entry to Carmen's tongue. And God, she tasted sweet. She ran her hands down Carmen's back, grabbing herself a handful of that arse that she'd been staring at so much, and it felt even better than she'd imagined.

Carmen broke from the kiss to smile at Shane."Not complaining now are we?"

The next morning Tina and Bette pulled up outside the office. Neither of them had said a word to each other all morning, which on Bette's part at least was because she was testing the water. She had no idea what Tina was thinking, and knew that more often than not, she made things worse by opening her mouth. And no matter what happened, she had a job to do. She couldn't let her personal feelings come in the way of Tina's safety.

Tina cleared her throat "About last night…"

"I'm sorry" Bette cut her off.

"Look. I shouldn't have kissed you. I was just over emotional and looking for comfort. And you shouldn't have kissed me back. You're here to protect me, not seduce me" Tina stared straight ahead of her.

"I know and I'm sorry. Can we just forget it ever happened?" Bette searched Tina's face for any hint of emotion.

"Yes. Now, shall we see what joys the office holds today?" Tina tried to lighten the mood as she got out of the car.

"Sure" Bette walked a few paces behind Tina into the building.

When they reached the office they found Marina already at her desk.

"Tina" Marina looked up and smiled "you remember that cake I told you about that my grandmother used to make?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Well I made some last night. I brought a piece in for you to try" she indicated the plate on her desk.

"Thanks" Tina smiled back at her.

The day progressed as normal, Tina was always busy and didn't get much chance to sit still. Bette followed her round on her duties, but the busy schedule prevented any normal conversation. It was mid afternoon by the time they finally returned to the office, where they found Helena looking pale and gathering her stuff.

"Helena, are you ok?" Tina asked.

"I can't stop throwing up. I'm gonna have to go home. I'm leaving you in charge"

"Do you know whats wrong?" Bette seemed genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, it just came on all of a sudden"

"Well, did you eat something that could have upset your stomach?" Bette felt her own stomach tightening.

"I've hardly had the chance to eat all day. All I managed to grab was some cake that Marina had left on her desk."

Bette took a sharp intake of breath "well maybe you should get yourself checked out by a doctor"

"If it doesn't clear up I will. See you both tomorrow" and with that, Helena made a sharp exit.

Bette made her excuses and went to the bathroom to call Peggy and relay the latest developments.

Alice and Dana sat in the car, bored already of the second uneventful day of surveillance, when the phone rang.

"Dana, its Peggy" Peggy spoke before Dana even had a chance to say hello.

"Hi, what can we do for you?"

"There's been a development. I need you to get over to Marina Ferrer's apartment. Be careful, I don't want her to know you've been there. I want you to look for any kind of poison she could have used in baking last night. You have about an hour until she'll leave the office"

"Right" Dana took a minute to process the information. "Is Miss Kennard ok?"

"She's fine. My daughter may be another story. Hopefully she hasn't consumed enough to cause her any serious damage"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Just find the evidence"

"Got you"

Before Dana got a chance to say anything else, Peggy had hung up the phone. She relayed the information to Alice and they headed off for Marina's apartment.

An hour and a half later Bette and Tina left the office.

"You think that there was something in the cake don't you? And that it was meant for me?" Tina asked quietly.

"We can't rule it out" Bette said firmly.

Tina sighed. They got into the car and drove in silence for a minute or two.

"You know what, I think we're being followed" Bette nodded in the rearview mirror to the black motorcycle that had been behind them since they left.

"Shall I try and lose them?" Tina asked, her voice shaking.

"You think you can?"

"It's worth a try"

Tina accelerated, and the bike kept back, but stayed within viewing distance. All of a sudden they came to a sharp corner and Bette just felt the car spin out of control and off the road. Tina screamed as the car came to a screeching halt against a tree.

"Fuck!" she slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

"Are you ok?"

"The brakes Bette. They weren't working!"

"Shit" Bette's head was spinning "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Tina, duck!" Bette yelled.

Tina went to reply, but felt Bette pushing her head down as a stream of bullets pierced through the windows of the car. They heard the sound of a motorbike revving and speeding down a side road.

"Are they gone?" Tina lifted her head slightly.

"For now. But the jobs not done. They may come back. We need to move"

"Bette" Tina reached out her hand to rest on Bette's thigh "I always said that if I die, I want to go with no regrets"

"Tina, you're not going to die. I'm here to protect you"

"Hear me out ok. I don't want to regret not taking a chance. And thats why I'm going to do this" she leant over and kissed Bette full on the lips.

Bette groaned and deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the roof of Tina's mouth.

"Now, let's get to the bit where you save my ass" Tina grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment Bette just stared at Tina, wondering if she'd dreamt the fact that Tina had just kissed her. Then the reality of the situation dawned on her and she went into work mode.

"We've got to get out of the car" Bette said, unbuckling her seat belt "Keep low"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me ok"

"Ok" the bravado that Tina had displayed previously was fading fast.

"We'll get out your side, keep away from the road. You get out first, and stay behind the car. I'll follow you out"

Tina nodded and followed Bette's instructions. She slid out the door and crouched down behind the car. Bette clambered over the gearstick and out of the car, all the while trying to keep her head as low as possible. Once she two was crouched down she put her hand on Tina's shoulder.

"Right, we need to get across the road and between the buildings. That way if the shooter comes back, we'll be hidden"

Tina looked at Bette, the fear evident in her eyes.

"You're gonna be ok. We're gonna get out of here" Bette patted her arm reassuringly.

"I trust you"

"Right, are you ready? I'm right behind you"

The two women came round from behind the car and ran to the road. Bette quickly scanned in both directions and felt a weight drop in her stomach as she clocked a black motorcycle coming round the block.

"Tina, run!" she yelled.

Without any hesitation the two women sprinted across the road, as the motorcycle came speeding towards them. As they neared the far side of the road two shots were fired, and Bette launched herself at Tina, knocking her to the ground behind a garden wall.

"Stay down!"

Bette pulled the gun from her belt that she replaced in the car and fired in the direction of the motorcycle. She missed, and it screeched off into the distance. The two women lay there catching their breath, Bette's body still half laid on Tina's. When she came to her senses she rolled to her side and put her head in her hands.

"Fuck!" she muttered under her breath "Tina are you ok?" she turned to look at the woman next to her.

"I…I think so. But my back. It hurts a lot"

"We should get you to a doctor. I'm sorry, I may have hurt you in the fall"

"Bette you saved my life. Twice. Don't start apologising!"

Bette managed a smile "Right. Let's get you to the hospital. I'll call us a cab"

While Bette phoned for a cab, Tina rolled over onto her back, wincing in pain. She couldn't quite get her head round what had just happened, it seemed like something from the movies. No sooner had she hung up the phone to the cab company Bette was calling Peggy.

"Bette, any news?"

"It's got worse. Someone cut the brakes in Tina's car, then followed us on a motorcycle and took some shots at us. When that failed they went round the block and tried again" Bette said matter-of-factly.

"Are either of you hurt?"

"Neither of us took a hit. But Tina seems to have jarred her back when we had to dive to dodge the bullets. I'm taking her to the hospital now to get it checked out"

"Ok, well keep me updated. I've had Agents Fairbanks and Piezecki check out Marina Ferrer's apartment, but they've found nothing conclusive She has a number of chemicals that could be used as poison, but most people have the same household chemicals. But she does have a firearms license"

"As do half of America's citizens these days. I don't think we should be limiting ourselves. We've been fucking shot at Peggy. I'm not taking any chances" Bette struggled to avoid raising her voice so as not to scare Tina any more.

"I know. And that's why you're not to leave her side Bette. You're my best Agent, and I need you to be on constant vigilance Trust no-one"

"It goes without saying" Bette said quietly. It was a phrase she'd heard many times before, and something she'd come to terms with after a while. At first it was hard. Every new Agent struggled with the fact that anyone around them could be a suspect. But now she'd learned to turn her emotions off, to be cold to everyone around her. They didn't call her the Ice Queen for nothing.

"Ok Bette. Well keep me updated"

"Will do"

Bette hung up the phone and sighed. She looked over at Tina who managed a weak smile. The cab pulled up and Bette helped Tina to her feet and into the back seat. They remained in silence for the journey, neither wanting to give anything away to the driver.

When they got to the hospital Tina gave her details with Bette stood a few feet behind her. Bette was bearing in mind Peggy's words and was surveying the waiting room for anything suspicious. Nothing had caught her attention by the time they had sat down to wait to see a doctor, so they tried to keep the conversation light. It wasn't long before Tina's name was called, and Bette instinctively stood to her feet to help her up.

"Will you come in with me?" she asked nervously.

"Of course" Bette followed Tina into the cubicle.

"Hi there. Which one of you is Tina?" the doctor asked.

"That would be me"

"Ok Tina. Could you take off your shirt for me and lay down on your front on the bed for me"

Tina unbuttoned her shirt and tried to shrug it back off her shoulders. She looked at the doctor who was getting together some notes, and so turned to Bette.

"Bette, could you help me?"

"Sure" with shaking hands Bette slid Tina's shirt off her shoulders and couldn't help but admire the toned back that was exposed infront of her.

"Thanks" Tina wouldn't make eye contact Bette as she walked over to lie on the bed.

The examination was quick, and all too soon (in Bette's mind) Tina was putting her shirt back on.

"I'll be back with you in a minute Miss Kennard" the doctor left and Bette followed him before Tina could say anything.

That day Shane and Carmen had worked alongside each other as though nothing had happened the night before. After they'd kissed, they'd both just gone to thir respective homes. It was unusual to Shane in so many ways. Normally if she hooked up with a woman in a club, she'd always go home with them, then leave first thing in the morning. And she always acted like nothing had happened if she ever bumped into them. And it had never bothered her before. But with Carmen, it was different. She kept watching her, and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms round her and feel her body close. But instead she had to be content with watching the way she moved, and how every so often she would flick her hair and flash that brilliant smile of hers.

The end of the day came and Shane was lighting up a cigarette outside the building when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"So…you fancy a drink?" Shane turned to find Carmen grinning at her

"I thought you'd never ask"

"You underestimate me Shane" Carmen smiled coyly.

"So where are we going for this drink?"

"Well…I do have some beers in my fridge…if you're game?" Carmen raised an eyebrow.

"Lead the way"

"Excuse me Doctor"

"How can I help you?" the doctor turned to Bette.

"I need a word with you"

The two of them moved into a corner on Bette's assistance when she pulled out her identity card.

"What can I do for you Agent Porter?" the doctor looked concerned.

"I'm working undercover as, well, a kind of bodyguard for Miss Kennard. She's here tonight because we were under fire. It's imperative that no-one knows she's here. And that I'm permitted to stand as an armed guard with her at all times"

"I understand Agent Porter. Our patients well being is of course our priority. However, as is our policy, we have informed Miss Kennard's next of kin that she has been admitted"

"Right. Who would that be?"

"Erm…" the doctor consulted her notes "It's her boyfriend, Eric Martin"


	6. Chapter 6

Shane watched from the sofa as Carmen stood by the fridge and took a long swig of beer.

"You want some?" Carmen asked provocatively.

"Sure I do" Shane smiled.

Carmen took another swig and walked towards the sofa, her hips swaying. Holding the beer in mouth she leant down and Shane parted her lips willingly. The contrast of the cool liquid trickling down her throat and the heat of Carmen's lips on hers was amazing. As she swallowed the last drop she hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

"That taste good?" Carmen whispered, her breath flickering on Shane's lips.

"Not as good as this" Shane growled, taking the hint and pulling Carmen in for another kiss.

Carmen stretched out her arm to put the beer on the floor. Pushing Shane by the shoulders, she laid her down on the sofa and crawled on top of her. Not wanting to let this moment escape her, Shane let her hands roam free. She ran them down Carmen's back, taking the time to caress her curvaceous hips before going for the jackpot. And that arse felt even better than she had imagined. Using her grip on the firm muscles in Carmen's arse, she pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

Carmen broke from the kiss to run her tongue down to Shane's ear which she nibbled on gently.

"You know I wanted you from the second you knocked on the office door" she whispered.

"You're well aware that I feel the same" Shane whispered back.

"You didn't hide it much"

"Why should I hide it?" Shane sucked on Carmen's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but with enough pressure to elicit a moan.

"Because…" Carmen was becoming distracted by the feeling of Shane's mouth on her neck.

"Because you like playing games?" Shane smiled to herself.

"It keeps things more exciting, don't you think?" Carmen regained her composure.

"Sometimes"

And suddenly Shane felt Carmen's mouth on hers again, and felt a stirring between her legs as Carmen slid her hand down to her crotch. She moaned and started to grind her hips against Carmen.

"Well…your just gonna have to play my game…aren't you?" Carmen grinned as she got up off of Shane and picked up her beer.

"You're kidding me right?" Shane asked incredulously.

Carmen just raised her eyebrows and took a swig of beer.

Bette walked back into Tina's cubicle to find Eric by the bed.

"Bette" he turned to greet her.

"Eric" she responded politely.

"Erm…I wanted to thank you for bringing Tina in. It's lucky you were with her"

"What are friends for, eh?" Bette smiled falsely.

"Eric's right Bette. I'm really lucky you were there. After I crashed the car I could have been stuck there for ages if you hadn't been there to help me" Tina jumped in before Bette and Eric got the chance to converse any further.

"Oh. Well. I'm just glad you're ok" Bette caught on to Tina's story and was impressed by how well she could think on her feet.

"And so am I" Eric leant in and kissed Tina on the lips.

Bette watched the exchange and felt her heart sink. It wasn't so long ago that her lips were against Tina's, and, if it was possible, she was finding it even harder now to see the two of them together. Noticing how Tina was looking down in embarassment, Bette decided to change the subject.

"Is it easing up at all? Your back I mean"

"I don't know. It hurts a lot, especially if I try and move. I'm hoping they'll give me some pain killers"

"I'm sure they will. And you'll probably just have to rest" Bette smiled at her.

"That's gonna be hard for Tina. Never stops, do you babe?" Eric patted her on the head.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Tina smiled weakly.

"Well, you have me here to take care of you. When I get you home I'll just tuck you up in bed and then I can wait on you hand and foot"

Thank God, thought Bette, as the doctor re-entered the cubicle. She didn't know how much more of the sickly sweet Eric she could take.

"Tina, good news. I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. There shouldn't be any long term damage to your back, you just need to rest it for a while. I've prescribed you some pain killers which should tide you over for the next couple of weeks. Just take them when the pain gets heavy, but no more than three a day. Any more problems, just come right back and see us" the doctor smiled.

"Thank you doctor" Eric reached out and shook his hand.

"Yeah, thanks" Tina smiled gratefully.

In a compromise, both Eric and Bette helped Tina out to the car. When they'd let go of her, Tina supported herself on the door and turned round.

"Babe" Tina put her hand on Eric's arm "Would it be ok if you just dropped me and Bette back at mine? I'm just really tired, and what with my back hurting so much I really need to have a bed to myself. I'm sorry"

"Umm ok" Eric looked really disappointed "Whatever you want babe"

They all got in the car and sat in awkward silence. Bette was secretly relieved that she didn't have to spend any more time with Eric, but didn't give anything away. Luckily for them all it was a short drive to Tina's house. When they got out Tina kissed Eric awkwardly on the cheek and Bette gave him a sort of half wave before helping Tina out of the car and into the house.

"I'm sorry you had to be stuck in the middle of that" Tina apologised as soon as they got through the door.

"It's ok. I'm just here to stick with whatever you want to do"

"Oh. Right" Tina looked a little disheartened.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I'm here for you, and that's what matters"

"Ok" Tina smiled "well as you're here to help me, could you sort me a pain killer?"

"No problem" Bette fixed Tina a glass of water and a pill, which she took and winced.

"I hope this kick in fast. And as your second job, you think you could get me up the stairs?"

"Anything you wish boss" Bette grinned.

Tina grinned back and lifted her arm up to put around Bette's shoulders.

"Hey, if I'm gonna take care of you, I'm gonna do it properly"

"What do you mean?" Tina looked confused.

Bette held out both of her arms "Do you trust me?"

"I think I proved that one"

Bette grinned again and lifted Tina gently into her arms.

"If you drop me Porter…" Tina warned.

"Trust me T, I won't hurt you" Bette said quietly as she cradled Tina, as protective over her as a mother over her child. She bit her lip, waiting for a reaction to her accidental use of a nickname.

And none came. Tina just smiled up at Bette gratefully. They got to the top of the stairs and Tina helped by pushing open her bedroom door, and Bette laid her down gently on the bed.

"I think I'm ok from here" Tina smiled.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna leave the doors open, so anything you need just yell for me ok?"

"Thank you"

"It's ok. Good night, Tina" Bette said softly.

"Goodnight Bette" Tina took one last look into the deep brown eyes as Bette left the room.

Bette retreated to her room and got changed, but found herself unable to sleep. She ran through the days events in her head, and tried to think of anything that she'd missed. Because at the moment it seemed like all she was doing was dodging bullets and coming no closer to discovering who was after Tina. All she knew was that it was serious. And that she'd do anything to keep her safe.

"Bette?" Tina's voice came from the other room.

"Coming!" Bette got up quickly and went into Tina's room "Are you ok?"

Bette could do nothing but stare. Tina was lay on her front with the covers bunched around her waist. There was nothing on her top half, which gave Bette a full view of her toned back.

"I couldn't sleep, and just felt like some company. I'm sorry if I disturbed you…"

"Not at all. I couldn't sleep either"

Tina patted the space on the bed next to her "Come sit with me".


	7. Chapter 7

Bette hesitated before sitting on the bed next to Tina.

"What a fucking mess" she muttered.

"Thanks!" Tina exclaimed.

"Oh…no…I didn't mean…I…" Bette stuttered, putting a hand on Tina's arm.

Tina laughed "It's ok, I'm just kidding"

Bette blushed. She suddenly felt like she was 17 again and in a girls room for the first time, a bundle of nerves. She had to keep reminding herself that she was just here to look after this woman in order to stop herself from shaking.

"How are you feeling?" she asked genuinely.

"A little better. I think the pain killers kicked in. It still hurts though" Tina gave a little smile.

"I really am sorry for hurting you"

"I'd have been a lot more hurt than this if you hadn't been there. I owe you"

"I was just doing my job" Bette lied. Job or no job, she'd have done anything to save this woman.

"I know, but still" Tina looked up at her "How do you do it, anyway? Risk your life all the time for people you've only just met?"

"You just stick your neck out for the good guys. I do this job because I want to make a difference. There are some terrible people out there, and as I'm in a position to stop them, so I do everything in my power to do that"

"Well I think it's incredibly brave of you"

"I guess I don't really think about it that way"

"So I'm one of the good guys?" Tina asked with a smile.

"There's no doubt about that"

Tina shifted slightly and winced.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Guess the pain killers aren't strong enough to numb it completely. I'll be fine, it's just a bit tight and sore"

Bette swallowed "You want me to see if I can loosen it up a bit for you?"

Tina paused.

"I promise, I won't hurt you. Well, any more than you're hurting already" Bette reasoned.

"Is that in the job description?" Tina grinned.

"No. Massage is just a little something I do in my spare time" Bette winked.

"In that case, how can I say no?"

Shane looked up at Carmen in disbelief. Ok, so she liked to play games. But this was something Shane had never experienced before. She'd never had a woman get that far and then walk away. Normally they were putty in her hands the second she touched them. But Carmen seemed to be the exception to every rule.

"You're not serious?" Shane tried to provoke a response.

"Oh, I'm dead serious"

"You think you're the only one who can play games?" Shane lifted herself onto her elbows.

"I'd like to see you try"

Shane raised an eyebrow. So she was going to have to play dirty. And dirty was what she did best. She lay back and unfastened her jeans, all the time her eyes fixed on Carmen.

"What are you doing?" Carmen asked, maintaining a serious face.

"Well, clearly you aren't going to satisfy me, so I'm gonna have to sort myself out"

Keeping the intense eye contact, Shane reached down into her jeans, and surprised herself with how wet she already was. Damn, this woman had a serious effect on her. She groaned as she started to circle her clit with her finger, but kept her eyes open waiting for a reaction from Carmen.

"Is this meant…to turn me on?" Carmen tried to hide her heavy breathing.

"No. It's meant to turn me on"

"Le deseo" Carmen murmered.

"You what?" Shane stopped for a moment, mesmerised by the sexiness of the Spanish coming from Carmen's lips.

"Quisiera que usted me cogiera. Y entonces deseo darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I want you to fuck me. And then I want to give you the best orgasm of your life"

Shane groaned "Come here" she paused for a deep breath "Now"

"Ok, you just lay still and relax" Bette ordered, and Tina willingly obliged.

Bette hesitated. She was unsure of close she could get to Tina without making her feel uncomfortable. But then again, she had agreed to the massage, so can't have been too wary. She threw caution to the wind and moved so that she was straddling Tina's lower back. She had to stop herself from groaning at just how beautiful Tina's back was. Every contour, every muscle seemed perfect. Without even thinking she ran a finger lightly down Tina's spine, and Tina moaned softly in response.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it feels nice" Tina cut her off.

Bette took that as a sign that it was ok to touch her, and started using her thumbs to circle Tina's shoulders. The skin was even softer than she'd imagined, and she felt Tina relax under her touch.

"Hows that?" she asked.

"Good" came the quiet reply.

Slowly Bette moved her hands down Tina's back, rubbing the muscles to loosen them. She was being so gentle with her, as if she was scared that she might break her.

"It's ok, you won't hurt me" Tina said softly.

"You sure?"

"I'm certain. I trust you, remember?"

As Bette reached Tina's lower back she increased the pressure that she was applying, and she heard Tina groan quietly.

"Once you've got rid of all the bad guys you should seriously take this up as a profession" she advised.

Bette laughed "I don't think I could deal with touching all the wrinkly old people"

"Oh, so you're selective about who you massage are you?"

"Very" Bette said seriously.

"Bette…I…"

"Whats wrong?" Bette lifted her hands, panicked.

"No…don't stop…I just…"

"You can say it Tina" Bette said as she resumed her massage.

"I don't know how to"

"Just say what you're thinking"

"That's the thing I don't know what I'm thinking. My heads all over the place. My heart's god knows where. And my hormones are going crazy"

"Just try and explain T" Bette encouraged gently.

"Ok. Firstly, I like it when you call me T. It makes me feel special"

"You are special" Bette said softly.

Tina chose to ignore the response "Bette, I've only known you a few days, yet I feel like you've been in my life forever. When I'm with you I feel safe. And not just from whoever's trying to hurt me. And I've never felt so…alive…as when I kissed you before. And that scares the hell out of me, because you're a women"

"Ok…"

"Where you're touching me it feels like my skins on fire. And all I want to do is burn. Is it wrong that all I want to do right now is turn over and kiss you?"

"Yes"


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh. I'm sorry" Tina tensed up and buried her head in her arms.

"Wait. T, yes it's wrong because I'm supposed to be here protecting you. Yes, its wrong because you do have a boyfriend"

Tina grunted.

"And yes, its wrong, because in turning over you will most likely hurt your back even more"

Tina had to laugh.

"But then in so many ways its not wrong" Bette said softly.

"What?" Tina lifted her head slightly.

"When I touch you I get so caught up in the softness of your skin that I can't see anything else" Bette shifted so that she was sat next to Tina "I've never wanted to protect someone more in my life. And right now, I want nothing more than to do this"

Bette brushed aside the hair that had fallen over Tina's face and lay down next to her. Keeping her hand in Tina's hair she gently took her top lip between her own and gave her the softest of kisses. Pulling back slightly she took in the beautiful sight of Tina lying there, eyes still closed looking as though Bette had just taken her breath away. She laughed lightly and lifted Tina's hand to her lips, planting small kisses on her knuckles.

"There's no way that was wrong" said Tina breathlessly.

"Why's that?" Bette grinned at her.

"Because my God that felt right"

Bette laughed and sat up

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere babe. I'm just carrying on with my job"

Tina's confusion only lasted a moment as she felt Bette sit astride her again, and she felt those amazing hands on her back again. Slowly Bette started to massage Tina's lower back, as she leant forward and kissed the sensitive spot between Tina's shoulder blades.

"Mmmm Bette…God you have no idea what you do to me"

Bette smiled into Tina's back. She slowly ran her tongue down her spine, feeling the woman below her shiver in pleasure.

"Bette…I have to tell you something"

"So ladies, what do we have?" Peggy faced Agents Fairbanks, Piezecki and Schecter.

"A never ending list of suspects" muttered Alice.

"Anything productive?" Peggy scowled at Alice.

"Well it seems like we can't rule anyone out. It seems that most people in Miss Kennard's life have a gun license, we're still waiting on ballistics from the car but until we have something to compare them to its not much of a lead. The chemicals in Ms Ferrer's apartment were all ones you can pick up in a supermarket. But when we start looking at some of the suspects bank accounts, things get a little interesting" Dana looked quite proud of herself.

"Tell me more" Peggy sat down.

"A Miss Lara Perkins made a significant cash deposit into her account not long after the scandal involving her obsession with Miss Kennard. Definitely a lot more than the government pays her."

"Interesting…" mused Peggy.

"And then we have the boyfriend, Eric Martin. It seems he got himself into some serious gambling debts. He owes a small fortune. And his city trading has done little to make up for it. As far as we can tell, Miss Kennard is unaware of his financial situation" Alice continued.

"How about Ms Ferrer's account?" Jenny piped up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary there. Its looking like suspicion may be better placed elsewhere" Alice told her.

"We can never be too sure. Has Agent McCutcheon discovered anything further?" Peggy asked.

"Not really. She says Miss Perkins keeps herself to herself, and noone seems to really know much about Ms Ferrer" Dana reported.

"I should let Bette know. Particularly about the boyfriend" Peggy decided.

"Bette…I have something to tell you…"

"What?" Bette lifted her head from Tina's back.

"I…I just feel like I don't want to keep anything from you, ok?"

"Ok…" Bette was a little nervous.

She moved so that she was sat next to Tina, who turned herself over and sat up, clutching the covers around her.

"You're not the first woman I've kissed"

"Ok. You're not the first woman I've kissed either" Bette tried to lighten the situation

"Bette" Tina said sternly "I had a fling with Lara Perkins"

"The girl from the admin department?" Bette asked, trying to pretend that she didn't already know more about Lara.

"Yes. It was nothing really, but she got kind of obsessive when I said I didn't want it to go any further"

"Meaning?"

"No, I never slept with her Bette. But I couldn't risk anyone finding out about it. So Eric paid her some money and I never filed any complaint, and in return she kept quiet and acted like it was just an unrequited obsession" Tina looked down at the bed.

"Eric knew about it?" Bette asked incredulously.

"Yes. He's always known that somethings been…missing…from our relationship"

"That you'd rather be with a woman"

"I think so, yes. The reason that I ended it with Lara isn't the fact that she was a woman, it was just that she wasn't the right woman. And what with work an everything…it just seemed easier to stick with Eric"

"Easier for who?" Bette lifted Tina's chin so that they were looking at each other.

"Me, or so I thought. I mean, Eric had just paid out all that money to save my ass, how could I leave him?"

"But you weren't happy"

"I guess not. But then you came along, and it was like I couldn't fight it anymore" Tina managed half a smile.

"You should never try and fight who you are. And you in particular happen to be an exceptionally wonderful person" Bette kissed her on the forehead.

"You're not mad at me?"

"For what? Everyone has a history T. You probably should have told me this before in case it has any bearing on the threat to your life…"

"You don't think Lara could be behind this?" Tina seemed genuinely shocked.

"We have no idea who's behind it. But we have to explore every possibility"

"Bette…I'm scared"

Bette pulled Tina into her arms and kissed the top of her head "Everythings going to be ok babe. I promise you, I won't rest until you're safe"

"I'm so glad I have you to protect me"

Tina lifted her head and brushed her lips softly against Bette's. Bette ran her fingers through Tina's hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She smiled as she heard Tina make that noise in the back of her throat that only a woman can make. Nervously Tina moved her hands to cup Bette's face, letting the covers slip slightly from around her. Their tongues danced together as Bette ran her hands down to Tina's back, her thumbs slowly starting to move in a circular motion again.

And then the shrill noise of Bette's cell phone pierced the air from the next room.

"Shit" Bette cursed "I'd better get that"

"Don't be long"

Kissing Tina on the cheek, Bette got up and went to answer the phone.

"Peggy?"

"Sorry about the unsociable hour Bette, but I thought you'd want to be aware of any progress we were making"

"Yes, of course"

"Firstly, hows Miss Kennard?"

"She's…she's safe and doing well. There shouldn't be any long term damage to her back, and the doctors given her some pain killers for now"

"That's good news. Now for the not so good news"

And so Peggy informed her of the potential suspects that the other Agents had discovered.

"Well" said Bette as Peggy finished "That would seem to tie in with a lot of what Tina's told me"

Bette proceeded to fill Peggy in on the situation with Lara and Eric.

"So in conclusion, I need to try and keep her away from both of them without alerting them?" Bette suggested.

"Yes"

"Well, with Lara that shouldn't be hard. There's plenty of reason for them to avoid each other. But the boyfriend…"

"We could play on the fact that I need a lot of comforting as a friend. She already asked him not to stay here because she needed more bed space because of her injury"

"Wonderful. Sounds like you have the situation under control, Bette"

Wish I could say the same for my emotions, thought Bette to herself.

"Let me know as soon as you have any further information"

"Of course, Bette. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Bette sighed as she hung up the phone and walked back into Tina's room with a heavy heart.

"T?" she stood, simply taking in the beauty of the blonde.

"Is everything ok?" Tina noticed the worry lines appearing on Bette's forehead.

"Not really. I have something to tell you. It's about Eric"


	9. Chapter 9

"I have something to tell you. It's about Eric" Bette played with her fingers, her nerves betraying her for once in her life.

"What? What is it?" Tina sat up hurriedly, and then winced in pain.

"Careful" Bette soothed, sitting down and placing one hand on Tina's lower back.

"Just tell me Bette" Tina pleaded with her eyes

"He's…well, to put it bluntly, he's been lying to you"

"About what?" Tina asked slowly.

"Money" Bette said flatly.

"Money? Why on earth would Eric need to lie about money? He's got bags of the stuff"

"That's the problem. He hasn't"

"What? I don't understand! Look" Tina pointed to her dresser "All that expensive jewellery. All from him. Are you trying to tell me he stole it or something?" her voice was starting to rise.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. But when was the last time he gave you something that was expensive?"

"Just a few weeks ago He brought me this watch back from a trip he went on" Tina grabbed a gold watch from her nightstand.

Bette turned it over in her hands "T, this is a fake. Look at it"

"What? He just told me that it was a new design" Tina bit her lip "Have I been that naive?"

"No, you just trusted the guy that you…love"

Tina shook her head and pulled Bette to her, reassuring her with the softest of kisses.

"I don't love him. I haven't for a long time. But I still thought I could trust him" she said ruefully.

"He started out with good intentions T, and good money. But he lost it all, gambling. He owes a small fortune"

"Jeez" Tina put her head in her hands

There was a pause as Bette just watched Tina, unsure of how to comfort her. Then Tina raised her head and looked Bette in the eyes. "How much?" she asked quietly.

"Half a million"

"Half a million dollars?!" Tina exclaimed "Holy shit!"

"There's something I have to ask. I hate to bring this up, but bearing in mind current circumstances…" Bette bit her lip.

"You want to know if he gets money if I die, don't you?" Tina asked calmly.

"I didn't want to have to bring it up, but.."

"It's ok. It's a reasonable question I guess, in these….circumstances. And the answer is no. I have a life insurance policy, but my parents are the ones who get the money. I do have a will, but all he gets are a few things that we bought together. Nothing of any major value"

Bette exhaled "That's good news. Do you mind if I call in and let my boss know?" she indicated the cell phone in her hands.

"Sure. Do you mind doing it in here? I'd kind of like to hear what you say" Tina asked shyly.

"No problem" Bette dialed the number and swung her legs round so that they were hanging off the edge of the bed and she had her back to Tina.

Tina watched her in admiration. There was something so strong about this beautiful woman, and for some reason everything scared her so much less now that Bette was around. And she still couldn't get her head round just how beautiful she was. Her body started to tingle as she admired the muscular contours of Bette's back, and she couldn't help but reach out a hand and gently run her palm down to Bette's side. She was pleased to feel Bette cross her arm across her stomach and take Tina's hand in her own as she started to speak on the phone.

"Bette! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon"

"Well I've just been talking to Tina, and thought you should know everything she's told me"

"Ok Bette, shoot"

"Well, she does have life insurance, but the benefitaries are her parents. And Eric gains nothing of significant value from her will"

"Does she know about his financial problems?"

"She does now" Bette squeezed Tina's hand reassuringly, knowing that Tina could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Well it's imperitive that she doesn't let on that she knows. She needs to be as normal with him as is humanly possible. If he knows anyone is onto him, it could jeopardize the entire operation"

"I understand. And Tina will too"

Tina started to shake slightly at the latest mention of her name. She couldn't be sure what they were talking about, but knew it had to be something serious. She needed reassurance, she needed to be closer to Bette. Ignoring the pain in her back, she moved so that her legs were either side of Bette and her head was rested on her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around Bette's toned stomach, she was grateful for the way that Bette covered her arms with her own. Planting the softest of kisses on Tina's lips, Bette returned her attention the conversation.

"When is the next time that Miss Kennard expects to see Mr Martin?"

Bette found it strange to hear Tina and Eric referred to so formally, but understood that it was meant to be part of keeping the job impersonal. But she was far beyond that. "I don't know, I'll ask her"

Covering the phone with her hand, Bette turned to Tina "When do think you'll next see Eric?"

"Umm, I dunno. I guess he'll try and come round either tomorrow or in the next couple of days. I'm hurt, and I guess he is my boyfriend"

Bette said nothing, instead resting her forehead against Tina's for a second.

"Bette?" Peggy grew impatient.

Bette snapped back into business mode "Sorry Peggy, she thinks he may try and see her tomorrow to check how she is"

"Right, well you need to be there Bette. Let them have some space, he'd expect that. But I need you to hear every word and be on hand to step in if anything should happen. Can you do that?"

"Of course"

"Good. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all for now"

"In that case, I'll speak to you when Miss Kennard's met with the suspect"

"Goodnight Peggy"

"Goodnight Bette"

Bette hung up the phone and sighed. She stood up and turned around so that she was facing Tina. Pulling the blonde womans head into her stomach, she rubbed her hair gently and explained the plan to her.

"So how's that going to work?" Tina asked.

"I think the easiest thing would be for me to call you when he arrives and for you to leave the phone on speaker"

"You think of everything don't you?" Tina looked up at her.

"I do do this for a living, T"

"I know. But you never fail to impress me"

Bette smiled shyly.

"Can you come down here please? I think I need a kiss…you know, to make me less scared" a small smile crept across Tina's lips.

"At your service babe"

Bette knelt between Tina's legs and reached up to her run her hands through her hair. Their first kiss was deep, with Tina immediately granting Bette's tongue entry to her mouth. Bette ran one hand down Tina's spine so that it rested in the small of her back. She knew that the blonde woman must still be in pain so broke away from the kiss.

"Maybe we should lie down. I don't want you hurting your back any more"

"Always thinking of me, aren't you Miss Porter?"

"Of course" Bette smiled at her.

They moved so that they were lying side by side, with Bette propping herself up on her elbow. Gently she removed a strand of hair that had fallen over Tina's eyes. She then ran a finger slowly down Tina's cheek and smiled.

"You are so beautiful"

Tina tried to turn her face away, but Bette stopped her with a hand on her cheek.

"Don't be shy, you really are"

"You, Miss Porter, are perhaps the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of women" Tina winked.

Bette gasped in mock annoyance "Oh really"

"In fact, strike that, you're definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

Both women smiled, and Tina reached up to pull Bette down for a kiss. When their lips met they both lost their breath for a second, the electricity that seemed to pass between them was something that neither of them had felt before. Leaning over her, Bette looked down at Tina. Shifting so that she was holding all of her own weight so as not to hurt Tina, she planted little kisses on her face, trailing from her eyebrows to her nose, missing her lips and ending on her chin.

"Hey" Tina pouted.

"Oh, was there something you wanted?" Bette asked innocently.

"Yes. This" Tina grabbed Bette and kissed her forcefully.

Bette moaned and gave herself to the kiss. This woman had such an effect on her that she felt like she had no control over her body any more. Their kisses were hungry now, neither woman seeming to be able to get enough of the other. Tina's hands roamed over Bette's back while Bette tangled her hands in Tina's hair. After several minutes Bette pulled away to catch her breath.

"Wow" she said exhaling deeply.

"What you said" Tina grinned.

"T…I hate to say this…but I think we should stop"

Tina looked at her with fear in her eyes. She was waiting for it. The 'I can't be with you because of my job'. The 'this was a mistake and we can't let it happen again'.

But it didn't come. Bette leant over and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I just meant that we should stop for now. For tonight. Because any more of that and I will not be held responsible for my actions. And I don't think you're ready for that yet. Emotionally or physically. And I'm not being responsible for hurting you any more babe"

Tina sighed with relief "Oh…ok…I thought…when you said.."

"You thought I was gonna call this off completely?"

Tina nodded shyly

"Are you insane? There's no way I would ever want to stop doing this" Bette rolled over and planted a lingering kiss on Tina's lips.

"You really do care, don't you?"

"Yes. I really do" Bette said seriously.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I just want to feel safe" Tina asked quietly.

"What about your back? I thought you said…"

Tina interrupted her "That was just to get rid of Eric. I couldn't bear him fussing round me" she paused "And I couldn't stand sleeping here next to him when you were in the next room"

"You're a clever woman, Miss Kennard"

"Why thank you" Tina grinned "So you'll stay?"

"Well in my job description it does say to keep you safe at all times. I'm not sure my boss would agree, but sleeping with you seems to fit my interpretation just fine"

Tina took Bette's hand and began to play with her fingers. Bette's hands amazed her. They seemed so delicate, yet so strong. The same hands that already gave her so much pleasure were the ones that also saved her.

"Can I hold you?" Bette asked softly.

"I would love nothing more" Tina smiled and rolled over slightly so that her back was to Bette.

Bette gently wrapped her arms around her gently, not wanting to hurt her. She kissed the back of her neck lightly and then lost herself in Tina's scent.

"I've never felt so safe" Tina whispered.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Bette whispered back.

"Goodnight Bette"

"Goodnight T"


	10. Chapter 10

Tina was rudely awakened by the sound of her cell phone ringing; it had made her jump and so her back already started to ache. She looked at the caller ID. Damn you Eric, she thought to herself

"Hello" she answered it groggily.

"Hey hunny!" his voice was painfully cheerful "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired"

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmmhmm" she couldn't be bothered with the effort recquired to form words.

"Well I was just ringing to say that I'll be over in a half hour or so to take care of you"

"You don't have to…"

"I insist. I can't have you struggling and hurting your back even more" Eric said firmly.

"I'm really ok. If I need anything I have Bette here to help me"

"It's not Bette's responsibilty to take care of you, it's mine"

What do you know, thought Tina. "It's really not a problem Eric" she said weakly, sensing that his stubborn nature was going to win as always.

"I'll see you in half an hour Tina"

"Fine"

She hung up the phone and sighed. Not only for the fact that she would have to face Eric, but for the fact that the other side of the bed was empty. Thinking back to last night gave her shivers of pleasure, but she was brought back to reality by the knot in her stomach. She was once again sure that Bette had changed her mind, and had regretted their actions. That she'd only stayed with her out of sympathy or some sense of duty. Nevertheless, she knew that they had to deal with the impending Eric situation, so she got up, pulled her robe on and went out onto the landing.

"Bette?" she called.

"In here T" came the reply from the guestroom.

Tina smiled. Things couldn't be too bad if Bette was still calling her T. She pushed open the door and found Bette sat on the bed flicking through some notes.

"How are you feeling?" Bette asked with a smile.

"Not too bad thanks. It hurts a bit but I think that's coz the phone woke me and I jumped"

They both laughed, and then avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up" Bette said quietly after a moment.

"I wish you had been" Tina's eyes met Bette's.

"I'm an early riser. I wanted you to get all the rest you could"

"It's ok. I would have got plenty more if it hadn't been for the phone call. Which is what I came to tell you about. Eric's on his way round"

"This soon?"

"What can I say. He's a man of little patience" Tina shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we'll be ready for him. You don't have anything to worry about, I'll be listening to every word" Bette reached up to put a hand on Tina's waist.

"I know" Tina smiled and covered Bette's hand with her own.

Exactly half an hour later the doorbell rang. It seemed not only was Eric a man of little patience, but also one of impeccable time keeping. Taking a deep breath, Tina answered Bette's call and put in on loud speaker, put it in the pocket of her robe and opened the door.

"Hey babe" Eric went to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head so that all he got was a cheek.

"Hi"

"You're not dressed yet"

"I've not long got up, Eric" she reminded him.

"It's not a problem. The less clothes the better as far as I'm concerned"

Bette cringed at his come on. She felt a little voyeuristic listening to a conversation between a couple, but was reassured by Tina's response.

"Nows really not the time Eric"

"No. It never is" he sighed.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Tina changed the subject hastily, fully aware that Bette was listening, and not wanting to go into any more details about her sex life.

"I'll get them. You sit down"

"I'm not an invalid Eric"

"I'm here to take care of you"

She couldn't be bothered to argue, so went to sit on the sofa while Eric made them both cups of coffee.

"Thank you" she said as he put one down in front of her.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better. The pain killers are working to a degree. Hopefully it shouldn't be too long til I can get back to work"

"Well don't go rushing yourself. Enjoy some time off"

"I'd rather not get behind" Tina took a sip of coffee, and struggled not to pull a face. Eric never had seemed to grasp how she liked hers.

"Tina, is something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that I've been in car crash, and am on pain killers so that I'm not in constant pain?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"The way you're being with me. And not just today either. Have I done something wrong?"

"No Eric. You haven't done anything" she focused her eyes on her cup.

"Then what is it then? Because somethings certainly up with you"

"I'm glad you think you know me better than I know myself" Tina retorted without thinking "I'm sorry, that was undeserved"

"I just want to know what's wrong. I thought we were getting back on track after…after…" he seemed to struggle with the words "that girl"

"Just leave it Eric, I'm not in the mood"

"No, I won't leave it. You're never in the mood. For anything. You avoid seeing me, you're always busy with work or taking care of friends" he nodded upstairs.

Bette grimaced upstairs as she heard Eric refer to her.

"You can hardly blame me for looking after a friend"

"Normally I wouldn't. But I'm beginning to think it's just another excuse to not see me"

"Don't be so ridiculous Eric"

"Well what do you want me to think? I ask you for dinner, I'm lucky if I catch you for a quick drink. You never meet me for lunch anymore. I haven't stayed over in god knows how long, because you're always 'tired' or 'busy'" he said in a sarcastic tone "I mean, we haven't had sex in like two months"

Bette smiled. Somehow it made her feel a lot less jealous of this man knowing that he hadn't been intimate with Tina in a long while.

"I'm a busy woman, Eric" Tina blushed.

"Too busy for me it would seem, as obviously other people take priority over me"

"Stop it"

A thought crossed his mind, and it was as though Tina could see a lightbulb switching on in his brain.

"That's what it is, isn't it? I'm last priority because you've got someone else"

"Eric…"

"I'm right aren't it? After all I've done for you, sorting out that…affair…with that woman…and this is how you repay me? Who is this other man then?"

"There is no other man Eric"

"Do I know him? Someone from the office? Some guy you picked up in a bar?"

"I've told you, there is no other man"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't slept with anyone else"

"I haven't slept with anyone else" she stared him straight in the eyes.

"And that you haven't even kissed anyone else"

"Look, can we just leave this" Tina said, getting up.

"You have, haven't you? Otherwise you'd just tell me!" he got up, raising his voice.

"Alright. Yes, I have. Don't act like you haven't!" she exclaimed.

"This conversation is about you, not me"

"Of course it is" she folded her arms.

"And do you plan on kissing them again?" he moved closer to her.

She took a deep breath "That's no longer your business"

"I think you'll damn well find it is"

"No. It's not" she said simply.

"And what the fuck do you mean by that, Tina?"

"I mean it's over. This. Us" she looked up at him.

"You don't mean that Tina" his voice was cold.

"I think you'll find I do"

"I could hurt you Tina"

Bette jumped up and silently opened the door, ready to protect Tina in a second against this man.

"I know a lot about you that you wouldn't want to get out" he continued.

"Are you trying to blackmail me Eric?"

"No, I'm simply stating a fact. I know a lot"

"And so do I" she glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he stepped so he was inches away from her.

"Never mind" she looked away

"No. You tell me now what you're going on about"

Bette silently prayed that Tina wouldn't blow the operation by telling him what they knew.

"Just leave it Eric" Tina warned him.

"Tell me what you're on about bitch!" he yelled, pushing Tina back against the wall.

"Hey!" yelled Bette, running down the stairs "What the hell is going on?"

"Eric was just leaving" said Tina, pushing him off her.

"I think that's for the best" Bette said, folding her arms.

"You have no idea what you're doing" Eric hissed, backing away.

"I've met men like you before. They always get what they deserve" Bette glared at him.

"Well, I hope whoever it is is worth it" Eric spat as he showed himself out of the door.

As he left, Tina leant her head back against the wall and a tear trickled down her cheek. Bette moved to her silently and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's ok" she said softly, stroking Tina's hair.

"I can't believe I just did that" Tina whispered.

"Neither can I" Bette admitted.

"Thank you" said Tina, pulling Bette close.

"For what?"

"Coming to rescue me. Again"

"Anytime" Bette smiled and kissed the top of Tina's head.

Tina looked at Bette. Silently she reached up her hand and ran it down Bette's cheek, letting her finger come to rest on her lips. Bette kissed her finger tenderly at first, then feeling Tina's hand grabbing her back more forcefully, took it into her mouth and sucked on it. Tina moaned and replaced her finger with her mouth, kissing Bette hungrily.

Slipping her hand under the bottom of Bette's shirt, Tina moaned again as her hand came into contact with warm skin. Bette's hands moved to Tina's collarbone, which they gently caressed. Carefully guiding Tina backwards so that she was leant against the wall, Bette slowly moved her hands downwards so that they were resting just above Tina's breasts. Clutching Bette's back firmly, Tina let her other hand run down to her hip which she grabbed hold of. Bette groaned and pushed her body against Tina's, with enough pressure so send shivers through both womens bodies, but not enough to hurt Tina.

Tina couldn't believe how turned on she was. She never gone further than kissing a woman, and here was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, clearly wanting to go further. She couldn't resist letting her hand move further down so that it was resting on Bette's ass. God, it was so firm. She squeezed it, and smiled into the kiss as Bette groaned. Bette's hands started to trail further down, nudging aside the cotton robe that Tina wore. Suddenly Tina broke away from the kiss and rested her head against Bette's cheek.

"We have to stop" she panted.

"What?"

"Bette, I can't do this. Not yet. Please understand" she looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh. It's ok" Bette kissed away the tear that had trickled down Tina's cheek.

"It's just…I've never done this before…I don't think I'm ready yet" she said apologetically.

"It's ok T. We have all the time in the world" Bette smiled at her.

Tina smiled back and pulled Bette into an embrace. "Thank you. For being so understanding"

"My pleasure babe. I know you'll be worth the wait"

I sure hope so, thought Tina, because I know you will.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, Bette sighed as she connected her Bluetooth headset. It had been exactly a week since Tina had told Eric where to go, and so far Bette had made no progress on the investigation. It was late at night and Bette would really have rathered that she was lying in the next room, but duty called. Every night since she had slept in Tina's bed, just holding her and making her feel safe. Things hadn't progressed beyond kissing, but for the first time in her life Bette didn't care. Every woman she had been with before had just been about the sex. Her relationships, if you could call them that, had been little more than regular sex. And her job gave her the perfect excuse – she was so busy that she didn't have time for anyone special in her life, and with such risks involved noone would really want to ge too close to her for fear of getting hurt. The only people that really understood were the girls at work, and even they didn't talk about personal stuff often.

Bette was interrupted by her phone ringing and pressed the answer button almost instantly.

"Bette Porter"

"Good evening Bette" Peggy's voice came through the headset loud and clear.

"Evening Peggy. Who else am I talking to?"

"Agents Piezecki, McCutcheon and Schecter are all here. Agent Fairbanks is also on speaker based outside Mr Martin's house. Let me just make sure you can hear everyone clearly"

"Hey Bette" the familiarity of Shane's husky voice made Bette smile.

"Agent Porter" Jenny kept things formal as she was still overwhelmed by the woman on the end of the phone.

"Howdy partner!" Bette could hear the others stifle a laugh at Alice's somewhat inappropriate greeting.

"Bette? Can you hear me?" Dana's voice came over the line, a little quieter but still clear.

"Got you all perfectly fine" Bette replied.

"Right, good. Now, let's get down to business" Bette could hear Peggy shuffling papers "I'll start by summing up where we've got to so far. From what we can tell two attempts have so far been made on Miss Kennard's life, the poisoning which ended up targeting my daughter"

"How is she, by the way?" Alice asked.

"She seems to have made a full recovery. Luckily she appears not to have ingested too much of the poison" Peggy replied, the relief evident in her voice.

"That's good news" Bette said quietly. Though she had little time for Helena Peabody, she wouldn't wish anything bad on her bosses daughter.

"And then there was the brake tampering and shooting that luckily Bette was able to prevent being successful" Peggy continued.

"Woo yeah!" Alice cheered.

Bette could picture the look on Peggy's face as Alice went silent.

"Our suspect list so far comprises of Lara Perkins, Marina Ferrer and Eric Martin. However, no further leads have been found. Anyone have any updates on any of the suspects?" Peggy asked hopefully.

"Lara Perkins has been off sick for the past two days but there hasn't appeared to be any suspicious activity. And there hasn't been any sign of Eric since Tina…..Miss Kennard broke things off with him last week" Bette informed everyone, chastising herself for her slip of the tongue.

"Thank you Bette. Agent Fairbanks, any news your end?" Peggy asked.

"No, boss. He's kept to his usual routine. Tonight he seems to be spending the evening with a few beers sprawled out on the sofa. Not a pretty sight, may I add"

"Thank you, Agent Fairbanks" Peggy interrupted before Dana could go into any more details.

"So where do we go from here?" Shane asked.

"Well, we have the ballastics report back from the shooting. I'm afraid it's a standard issue government weapon. Easily accessible to all the suspects" Peggy reported.

"Even Mr Martin?" asked Dana.

"Yes. He was dating a government employee. I don't think we can rule him out on those grounds alone" Peggy replied.

"Do you think it's simply coincidence that since Mr Martin has been out of the picture there's been no further trouble?" asked Shane.

"I was thinking the same thing" added Bette.

"We can't know for sure. Until anything further happens we have Agent Fairbanks on surveillance" Peggy responded.

"Any more news on the poison?" Bette inquired.

"Nothing conclusive" Peggy informed them "Standard household chemicals, so that doesn't rule anyone out either"

"So we're back at square one" Jenny spoke for only the second time during the call.

"No" Peggy spoke sharply "We have information on the suspects and we need to close in on them. Whoever it is is going to slip up sooner or later, and when they do, we will be there watching. You all understand?"

The women responded positively and Bette began to pace up and down in the room.

"You don't think we're taking a risk just focusing on those three suspects?" Bette asked.

"Who else do you have in mind?" Shane questioned her in reply.

"I don't know, someone from the government who might not have come to light yet. I just don't want us taking any unnecessary risks"

"And right you are Bette" Peggy cut in "For that reason we want you to keep an even closer eye on Miss Kennard, while our other Agents continue their surveillance jobs. Above all, communication is going to be the key in this case. The slightest thing that registers with any of you as even remotely out of the ordinary, call it in"

"Good" Bette said firmly.

"Are we any closer to ascertaining a motive?" the nerves in Peggy's voice were audible, it wasn't usual for a case to remain so open after such a period of time.

"Well, I've been looking into who would stand to gain from Miss Kennard's death" Jenny sounded proud of herself "Financially it's just her parents, so I think we can rule them out. Career-wise it's most likely that Miss Ferrer would take over, so that gives her a motive"

"A good enough one?" Alice asked.

"She's a pretty driven woman. I'm not sure I'd put anything past her, particulary after the reports from her last job" Bette replied.

"Then there's revenge. Particularly with regard to her affair with Miss Perkins" Dana added.

Bette winced at the reference to Tina's brief dalliance with the other woman.

"Which gives either Miss Perkins or Mr Martin a motive, as both of them probably feel pretty betrayed over the issue" Peggy reasoned.

"Yeah, you never know what heartbreak is going to do to a person" Alice added.

"And we see no other motives here?" Bette asked dejectedly.

"BETTE!" the scream pierced the air.

"Shit!" Bette ran out onto the landing, still connected to her headset so that the others could hear exactly what was going on, and down the stairs.

"BETTE!" Tina screamed again.

Bette was taken aback when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She found Tina in the hallway, frozen in fear, staring at the front door. As soon as reached her, Bette pulled Tina back and stepped infront of her.

"Guys we have a situation. Petrol through the letterbox and set fire to" Bette reported quickly.

"Fire brigade's on it's way Bette" Peggy informed her.

"I've got it under control, I'm ending this call now" Bette hung up without waiting for a reply "Do you have a fire exinguisher?" she turned quickly to Tina.

"Yeah…umm…under the sink" Tina pointed, once again frozen to the spot.

Bette grabbed the extinguisher and headed back out into the hallway. Luckily the fire hadn't spread far as they'd caught it straight away and she was able to put it out without too much trouble. Opening the door to let out the smoke, she turned to face back into the house.

"Babe…" Tina sunk to her knees and dissolved into tears.

"Shhh it's ok" Bette knelt beside her and rubbed her back tenderly "I'm here. You're safe"

"But for how long Bette? When will they stop?"

"I'm not going anywhere babe. They'll stop because we'll catch them. Do you trust me?" Bette placed a finger under Tina's chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at her.

"You know I do"

"Then let me take care of you"

"But why me Bette? What have I done to make someone want me dead?" Tina was crying so hard that she was shaking.

"Baby, you haven't done anything. This isn't your fault ok. There are just some really evil people in the world" Bette pulled Tina into an embrace.

Clutching onto Bette for dear life, Tina nestled herself into the crook of her neck. When she was in Bette's arms she felt safe, like no matter what this person was trying to do to her, Bette would protect her. Even though she was in more danger than she'd ever been, in that moment she felt safer than she ever had in her life.

They were interrupted by a siren outside and the fire brigade arriving at the door.

"Everything alright here Miss?" the young fireman asked.

"Yeah, I think we're ok now thanks" Bette replied, getting to her feet and walking to the door "We had petrol through the letterbox but I managed to get it under control"

"Well your damn lucky you caught it before it spread. Petrol fires can be nasty, real nasty"

"Yeah, we are"

"Well I'll leave you too it Miss. Just make sure you file a police report"

"I will"

"Goodnight" the fireman made his way back to his truck.

Closing the door behind him, Bette turned back to look at Tina who remained hunched on the floor.

"Bette….what if I hadn't been down here? How many more times can I have a lucky escape? I mean, everybody's luck runs out sometime, right?" Tina looked up at Bette with fear in her eyes.

"What were you doing down here anyway?" Bette asked, trying to change the conversation.

"I…" Tina blushed and looked at the floor.

"What is it T? You can tell me" Bette walked back down the hallway and knelt before her.

"I couldn't sleep….without you" Tina answered quietly.

Bette smiled softly as she leant over and kissed Tina on the forehead "Well I'm here now. Hows about you and I go on up to bed?"

"But what about this?" Tina indicated the charred state of her hallway.

"We'll deal with it in the morning. Nothing we can do now" Bette replied calmly.

"Ok" Tina accepted Bette's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be helped to her feet. "Thank you" she said quietly as she followed Bette up the stairs.

"Anytime baby" Bette stopped to turn and look at her, and gave her a gentle smile.

They walked in silence to Tina's bedroom and Bette pulled back the covers so that Tina was able to climb into bed.

"Hold me?" Tina asked pleadingly.

Bette willingly obliged and climbed in beside Tina, pulling her close.

"I owe you my life twice over now" Tina stared into Bette's eyes.

"And I'll carry on saving you if it means I can keep holding you" Bette smiled tenderly.

"You mean you'll stop saving me if I stop letting you hold me?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Let's hope we never find out, hey?" Bette grinned.

Tina grinned back for the first time that evening and snuggled herself into Bette's chest. Bette let out a contented sigh as she ran her hand up and down Tina's back.

"I can't get close enough to you" Tina murmured.

"I don't think you could get any closer babe"

Tina softly ran her fingers along the hem of Bette's shirt, enjoying every second of the contact that she made with her warm skin.

"I want this off" she whispered into Bette's neck.

"T?" Bette asked in surprise.

"I need to feel your skin" Tina replied, slowly lifting the shirt up to reveal Bette's taut stomach.

"You sure?"

Tina nodded and Bette willingly moved so that Tina was able to fully remove the shirt and cast it aside.

"That better?" Bette asked.

"No. I need to feel my skin against yours" Tina whispered, reaching down to lift her own night shirt.

"Let me" Bette offered quietly.

Tina nodded and raised her arms as Bette gently removed her top. Bette swallowed deeply at the sight of Tina's naked torso, but quickly reminded herself that she was there to comfort and protect her. The two women moved back together as Tina reached around to remove Bette's bra.

"You've done that before" Bette joked.

"No. But I've dreamed about it" came the reply.

Bette sighed and pulled Tina close. Both women breathed deeply as their skin came fully into contact for the first time. There was no feeling like it. The softness of both of their bodies was an unrivalled source of comfort, and both felt that they could lie like that forever.

"More" Tina muttered into Bette's chest, reaching her hands down to the waistband of Bette's trousers.

"T…are you…"

"Shhh" Tina interrupted, unbuttoning Bette's trousers and sliding them over her hips.

"If you're sure" Bette sat up and looked at Tina.

"I am" Tina stared into Bette's eyes.

Both women removed the remainder of their clothes and lay back down together. The feeling of skin on skin returned, and Tina could feel a fire ignited in her that she thought had gone out a long time ago. If she processed it all too much it scared her, but then she felt Bette's body against hers and she knew that everything was going to be alright.

"You think you'll be able to sleep now?" Bette asked quietly.

"Yes" Tina murmered contentedly.

Good for you, coz I'm gonna struggle now, thought Bette. She'd never laid naked with a woman before and not had sex. But this woman was different. There was a tenderness in her that she'd never experienced before. And Bette found that Tina had envoked her own sensitive side. Lying in each others arms felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I feel so safe" Tina whispered, interrupting Bette's thoughts.

"You are sweetie"

"Night babe"

"Night T"

And much to Bette's surprise, she too found herself drifting off to sleep. Maybe the no sex thing was good for her too.


	12. Chapter 12

Tina blinked as she found herself being woken by the sunlight streaming through the blinds that she'd forgotten to close the night before. Looking down, she blushed at the sight of her naked body and the empty bed that surrounded her. Normally she would never have had the guts to act as she had done the night before, but the attempt on her life had really got to her and spurred her into asking for what she needed. But now Bette wasn't there, and Tina's heart sank at the thought of her being uncomfortable with the situation.

Meanwhile in the next room, Bette sat on the bed, already engaged in a telephone call with her boss. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, she couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face.

"So have we got any leads?" Bette asked.

"I'm afraid not. The theory on Mr Martin seems to have gone out the window as Agent Fairbanks was watching him the whole time, and at the exact moment when the fire was started he was celebrating a home run" Peggy replied gravely.

"Shit" Bette cursed under her breath. She never normally got scared in these kind of situations, but the fact that they were no closer to catching the culprit combined with her deepened concern for Tina made her anxious.

"Are you sure you're ok to accompany Miss Kennard to the safe house?" Peggy asked, interrupting Bette's thoughts.

"Of course, I won't leave her side"

"I have every faith in you Bette"

"Thank you. Please let me know the second you find anything"

"Of course. Good day Bette"

"Good day Peggy" Bette hung up and sighed.

Hanging up the phone, Bette got up and quietly walked to the next room. She pushed open the door and faked a frown as she saw Tina looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked genuinely.

"No, not at all. It was just the light" Tina refused to make eye contact.

"Are you ok?" Bette walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Just a little shaken up by last night, that's all"

"It's ok" Bette reached out to stroke Tina's arm "You're safe, remember. You're with me"

"I know" Tina said quietly.

"Here" Bette handed Tina her robe, and Tina smiled gratefully, making eye contact with Bette for the first time that morning.

Tina turned her back towards Bette so that she was able to put her robe on, and Bette appreciated the opportunity to admire the curve of her muscles.

"I need you to pack a bag babe" Bette said.

"Why, where am I going?" Tina asked, turning to face Bette.

"We're going to a safe house, just while they fix this place up for you"

"You've sorted that already? How long have you been up?" Tina asked incredulously.

"A while. And it doesn't take long when you're in my line of work"

"Thank you"

A couple of hours later the two women had unpacked their stuff at the safe house and made it into work only half an hour late. News of the fire at Tina's place had seemed to spread fast, and everyone was full of concern for her.

"If there's anything we can do Tina, don't hesitate to ask" Helena offered.

"Thanks" Tina smiled, but Bette could see that it didn't extend to her eyes.

"How's your report coming along?" Helena asked.

"Almost finished, did you want to look it over?" Tina responded.

"If you leave it on my desk I'll have a look at it later. Right now I have a meeting to get to" Helena said, rising.

"No problem"

Tina rolled her eyes at her boss as she swanned out of the office, and Bette stifled a laugh. As she flicked through the stack of files on her desk Tina managed to accidentally knock a load on the floor.

"Here, let me" Bette offered, jumping to her aid.

"Thank you" Tina beamed at her and Marina glared at them as though they were interrupting an important piece of work.

Stacking the files back together, Bette's attention was caught by a piece of paper sticking out from one of them. A message was composed of letters cut from a newspaper, and read

"REVENGE WILL BE SWEET, TINA"

In any other situation Bette would have laughed at the stereotypical-ness of it. But this wasn't any situation, this involved Tina. And the threat on her life had already been proved to be serious. She shoved the note into her pocket before Tina got a chance to see it and handed her back the stack of files. Tina winked at her as she selected the appropriate file and placed it on Helena's desk.

"Will you excuse me, I just have to make a call?" Bette focused the question entirely in Tina's direction.

"Of course" Tina furrowed her brow in slight concern.

Taking a quick glance at Marina first to check that she wasn't looking, Bette blew a kiss at Tina to reassure her, and was rewarded by a beaming smile.

Bette moved down the corridor to make sure that she wouldn't be overheard before selecting Shane's number from her speed dial.

"Shane? Can you talk?" Bette asked quietly.

"Make it quick and we should be ok" came the reply in an even lower tone than Shane's usual voice.

"Has Lara Perkins left the office at all this morning?"

"She left once, to deliver some files to….Miss Peabody I think. Why do you ask?"

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know. Tina's received a threatening note and I'm trying to narrow down the potential suspects. Unfortunately it seems I can't" Bette clenched her fist in frustration.

"Sorry I can't be more help Bette" Shane offered.

"It's ok. We'll get the bastard, whoever he or she is"

"I know you will"

"We will"

"Ok Bette. I gotta go. Bye"

"Bye" Bette swung her arm round in frustration as she hung up the phone and almost hit a young man round the face "Sorry" she apologised quickly.

"Don't worry" he muttered as he scurried away.

Bette cursed as she made her way back to the office and plastered her face with a fake smile to get herself through the rest of the working day.

That evening Bette and Tina sat on the sofa of the safe house having eaten a chinese takeaway.

"My God I'm so full" Tina groaned, laying back and swinging her legs up onto the sofa so that they were bent over Bette's lap.

"It was worth it though" Bette pointed out.

"Mmmm yeah. Chinese always was my favourite" Tina said, closing her eyes as Bette began to rub her feet.

"Mine too" Bette grinned as she found yet another connection between her and Tina, however trivial it was.

"Babe that feels so nice"

"Good" Bette continued to work her magic on Tina's feet, feeling the tension slip out of them.

She looked over and grinned again at the contented smile on Tina's face. Unable to help herself, she moved on hand so that it was gently running up and down Tina's thigh while the other continued to massage her foot. Tina sighed lightly, and Bette couldn't take her eyes off her peaceful face. Increasing the pressure that she was applying on Tina's thigh, she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. At this sound Tina opened her eyes and at once felt like she was staring into Bette's soul. They maintained the intense eye contact as Bette moved one hand to rub Tina's calf underneath her trousers while slowing down the movement of her hand on her thigh. Tina's lips parted slightly as she tried and failed to keep her breathing in check.

"Bette…" Tina breathed.

Bette couldn't take it any more, and pulled her legs up onto the sofa and manouvred herself so that she was sitting astride Tina.

"T" she stared into the blonde's eyes.

Not wanting to break the eye contact until the last moment, Bette leant down and softly brushed her lips against Tina's. Tina immediately moved her hands into the brunettes hair and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Bette moaned into her mouth as their tongues made contact, and she rested herself on one elbow as she moved her other hand to cup Tina's face. A fire had been started between them, and the kisses were growing more frenzied by the second.

Tina slid her hands firmly down Bette's back and moaned softly as she felt the muscles twitch at her touch.

"I want you" Bette murmured, her eyes still closed as she broke the kiss for a second to catch her breath.

Tina pulled her back down and their mouths reconnected, their tongues fighting a battle that neither of them was going to lose. Spurred on by the feeling that she couldn't get enough of the blonde beneath her, Bette ran her hand down over Tina's collarbone, sending shivers down the blondes spine. Her hand reached Tina's breast and she squeezed it firmly as she continued to kiss her deeply. Tina groaned and felt her nipple harden at Bette's touch.

But still Bette couldn't get enough. She needed to feel Tina, really feel her. Sliding her hand under the blondes top and bra, she gasped as she came into contact with the soft skin of Tina's breast.

"Bette…" Tina pulled away from the kiss "Wait"

Bette opened her eyes and looked down at Tina lovingly "What's the matter?"

"I…We…we should stop"

Bette sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm not ready"

"It's ok. It's me who should be sorry. I got carried away" Bette's disappointment was obvious as she sat up.

"It's not that I don't want to ok. I…I just dont want to rush things" Tina tried to explain.

"It's ok. Really" Bette smiled, standing up.

Tina sat up "I promise I'll make it up to you one day soon"

"I might just hold you to that" Bette grinned and leant down to kiss Tina on the forehead.

Tina grasped Bette's hand and squeezed it "Thank you for being so understanding. You're amazing, do you know that?"

Bette blushed "I'm not"

"You're really going to have to learn to take a compliment"

"Why's that then?" Bette raised her eyebrows.

"Because I plan on giving you many more in the future. You're amazing"

Bette smiled at Tina's reference to the future "Well if I am, it's only because I'm with you"

Tina laughed "You're cute"

Bette stuck out her tongue and squeezed Tina's hand "Babe, I hate to leave you, but I really do think I ought to check in with my boss"

"I guess that's allowed. But don't be gone too long" Tina warned mockingly.

"I wouldn't dare " Bette grinned and headed upstairs.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Bette shook her head to herself as she called Peggy's direct line.

"Bette, is everything ok?" Peggy asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, for the there's been a note" Bette was able to switch straight into work mode.

"A note? What kind?"

"You know, the stereotypical newspaper cutting one"

Peggy groaned. In their line of work those kind of notes weren't uncommon, but were usually used by the most incompetent of criminals.

"Obviously, I usually wouldn't be too bothered about it. But given the situation…"

"Of course" Peggy interrupted "And how has Miss Kennard reacted?"

"She hasn't seen it. Luckily I found it first"

"Good work Bette. There's no need to worry her any further. She's well aware of the threat as it is"

"Yeah, she definitely is" Bette sighed.

"Any thoughts on who might have left it?"

"Any one of a number of people would have the opportunity. Those with the easiest access would be Marina Ferrer or your daughter"

"Helena?"

"She does work closely with Tina"

"Yes, I suppose we can't rule her out simply on account of family ties"

"You do always tell us to trust no-one, even those closest to us"

"And I am a woman of my word, Bette, you know that"

"I do indeed. Do you see any motive for her?" Peggy asked, obviously hoping that the response would be negative.

"I don't know. Her relationship with Tina seems…contemptuous at best"

"In that case her name may be pencilled onto the suspect list, much as it pains me to say it. Is there anyone else that would have had access to Miss Kennard's desk?"

"A stack of files were returned by the admin department this morning, apparently by Miss Lara Perkins"

"Interesting. So it seems any one of our governmental suspects could be responsible" Peggy reasoned.

"It does seem that way. Which means we're not getting anywhere. We're not eliminating anyone, unless you're choosing to write off Mr Martin, and instead our suspect list keeps growing" Bette spoke sharply in frustration.

"I know Bette. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well…I do have an idea. But it would involve some risks…"


	13. Chapter 13

Tina quietly climbed the stairs to her bedroom, not wanting to disturb Bette's phone call. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Bette standing in the hallway until she was inches away from her.

"Bette…hey" she said shyly.

"You ok?" Bette reached out and rubbed her arm gently.

Tina just nodded without looking at her.

"T, what's going on?" Bette reached out her other arm so that she was holding Tina.

"Please Bette, don't touch me" Tina whispered as she took a step backwards so that she was out of Bette's reach.

"T…I…why?" Bette struggled for words.

Tina looked up and stared into Bette's eyes "Because the next time you touch me I won't be able to tell you to stop"

Bette looked at her with confusion on her face.

"I…I can't fight it anymore. I want you"

There was a fire in Tina's eyes and Bette struggled to catch her breath. Realising that that was as far as Tina was going to go in making the first move, she took a step forwards and slowly ran a finger down Tina's arm.

"Bette…" Tina breathed, before stepping into her to claim her.

Tina grabbed Bette's face and her lips came crashing against the brunettes as both of them were overtaken by the passionate kiss. She ran her hands down to the hem of Bette's shirt and held onto it as she slowly pulled the two of them backwards towards the bedroom. Bette gently steered Tina so that they moved together through the open door. When she felt her legs come to rest against the edge of the bed Tina broke the kiss slightly and opened her eyes so that she was looking down at the way their bodies were pressed together. She moved her hands to slowly begin unbuttoning Bette's shirt while planting a trail of kisses from her mouth, across her cheek to the side of her neck. After she had unfastened the last button she slid the shirt slowly off Bette's shoulders, taking the time to appreciate the beautiful body that had been concealed beneath it. Even though she had seen Bette's body the night before, it held a different meaning now that she knew it was all hers to do with as she pleased.

"T, are you sure?" Bette asked, knowing that she was not far from reaching the point of no return.

Tina paused her admiration of Bette's torso and cupped her face, lifting it so that they were staring into each others eyes "I've never been more sure of anything in my life"

That was all the confirmation that Bette needed and she pressed her lips back against Tina's forcefully, her tongue begging for entry. It was granted and she moaned into the kiss as she felt her tongue intertwine with Tina's. She ran her hands down Tina's sides and felt the blonde shiver beneath her touch. Slowly she lifted Tina's top, revealing the soft skin that she had craved ever since she first met her. Breaking the kiss to remove the top completely, she took a moment to admire the woman standing before her.

"God you're beautiful" Bette murmured.

"Nice that you say that when you're staring at my chest" Tina joked.

"No" Bette kissed her "all of you is beautiful. Here" she kissed her forehead "here" another kiss on the lips "here" she lifted Tina's hand and kissed the top of it "here" a slow kiss in the nape of Tina's neck that caused her to groan softly "here" Bette leant down a planted a kiss in the valley between Tina's breasts "…and here" Bette knelt and kissed Tina's stomach, flicking her tongue into her belly button.

Tina's breathing grew ragged as she ran her hands through Bette's hair. Gently Bette eased her down so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and she lay back, feeling she was no longer in control of her own body. Smiling down at her, Bette ran her finger slowly downwards from the centre of Tina's collarbone until it reached her waist. She leant over the blonde and never broke eye contact as she slid the trousers down over Tina's hips, making sure her fingertips brushed the soft skin of her thighs as she pulled the trousers down until they fell onto the floor.

"Take yours off" Tina commanded huskily.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"No. I want to watch"

This was a side of Tina that turned Bette on more than she could have imagined. She felt the blondes eyes boring into her as she slowly removed her trousers, enjoying the feeling of being watched.

"Now come here" Tina instructed.

Bette willingly obliged and slowly crawled over Tina as the blonde edged backwards so that she was comletely on the bed. Kneeling so that she was astride Tina's left thigh, Bette leant down and kissed her deeply. Tina's hands began a laborious journey down the brunettes back, pushing firmly against the contours until they reached their final destination at Bette's firm ass. She squeezed it and heard the gasp come from the woman above her.

Bette pressed her body downwards so that she was fully connected with Tina. She slowly started to grind against her, and groaned as she felt the blondes hips start to respond. Their kisses grew more intense as Tina pulled on Bette's ass, wanting a more forceful connection between the brunettes thigh and her centre which was now throbbing. She bent her own leg slightly so that it was pressing against Bette's core, and she could feel the wetness of the brunettes underwear as it rubbed against her thigh.

"Baby, I'm close already" Tina breathed.

Bette responded by moaning and kissing her deeply. She continued to grind her body hard against Tina's, enjoying both the reactions she was evoking in the blonde as well as the way her own body was responding. Making sure her thigh was continually rubbing the exact spot that she knew would send Tina over the edge, Bette cupped her face and swirled her tongue in the blondes mouth. Tina broke away from the kiss as she could no longer breathe. As the intense waves of pleasure overtook Tina's body, Bette felt the blonde begin to shake beneath her and so pressed her thigh firmly against her in order to draw out the orgasm. Hearing Tina's moans of pleasure was enough to drive Bette over the edge and she thrust herself against the blondes thigh, feeling her own body start to shake. After both of them had ridden out their respective orgasms, Tina felt Bette's body collapse on top of her. She held her tightly and planted a soft kiss on the brunettes cheek.

"Wow" was all Bette could manage to say.

"I second that" Tina said with a grin plastered across her face.

They lay there for a minute or two, both of them catching their breath and attempting to process their own thoughts, but never for a second forgetting that they were lying in each others arms. When she felt like she could finally breathe normally, Tina began to plant little kisses across Bette's shoulder. After having caressed the brunettes back, she reached up and undid her bra. Bette lifted herself up so that Tina was able to remove it completely, before leaning back down to lightly brush her lips against Tina's. First moving her hands to cup Bette's face,Tina then ran her fingertips down to her chest. She let them lightly graze Bette's already hard nipples, and watched as the brunette closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. Moving her thumbs so that they were making circles over Bettes nipples, Tina increased the pressure that she was applying and got the reaction that she wanted as Bette started to pant. She kept her eyes focused on the brunettes face as she ran her hands down to Bette's hips, enjoying the look of pleasure that she was provoking. As she started to stroke the soft skin just above Bette's underwear, Tina felt nerves start to hit her.

"Im not sure…what to do" she confessed.

Bette opened her eyes and looked down at her "What ever you want babe"

Tina raised one eyebrow in question.

"Seriously, trust me baby the state you've got me in, you can do no wrong" Bette leant down and kissed her on the lips as reassurance.

"Ok" Tina whispered as she returned to kissing Bette.

Reassured by Bette's words, Tina slid her underwear down as far as she could reach and broke the kiss so that Bette could fully remove it. Once she had taken a long appreciative glance at the naked woman on top of her, Tina gently rolled them both over so that Bette was on her back and she was straddling her. She flattened her palms over the brunettes collarbone and ran her hands downwards until she was cupping her breasts. Slowly she began to massage them, enjoying the way that Bette's lips had parted in want. She shifted her position so that she was knelt inbetween her legs and ran her hand down further until it was pressed against Bette's wet centre.

"God T…" Bette moaned.

Tina leant down to kiss her whilst she used her fingers to part her moist lips. As she ran her fingers over Bette's drenched centre, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of really touching a woman for the first time. Hoping to express her desire through her kisses, Bette tangled her fingers into Tina's hair and pressed her tongue deep into her mouth. This was enough to reassure the blonde, so she slid a finger inside Bette and neither woman could tell who it was who groaned. She felt Bette's hips start to rock as she started to rub her thumb over her clit in a circular motion.

"More…" Bette pleaded.

Willing to do anything to please her lover, Tina slid another finger inside her and increased the thrusting motion that she was using.

"Fuck" Bette tilted her head backwards.

"That's it baby, let me take control" Tina breathed.

Bette murmured, no longer able to speak as a result of the effect that Tina was having on her body. Tina seized this opportunity to lean down and begin an assault on the brunettes neck, resulting in even more groaning.

"Something tells me you don't give up control often" Tina whispered into Bette's ear, the combination of her wet tongue and warm breath driving the brunette crazy.

Bette could only shake her head in response as she raised her hips to meet Tina's hand yet again. Continuing to kiss Bette's neck, Tina increased the force with which she was sliding her fingers in and out of her. She felt Bette grip her shoulders as they moved together and she leant her forehead on Bette's so that they were pressed together. As she curled her fingers to touch the spot she knew would drive Bette to orgasm, Tina also pressed firmly on her clit and was rewarded by a loud moan from Bette as she shook in pleasure.

"Fu-uck!" Bette groaned as she felt the last waves of the orgasm wash over her.

Tina looked down at her, a contented smile on her face.

"Come here" Bette growled, pulling the blonde down to her for a kiss.

She kissed her hungrily, and in the same motion unhooked Tina's bra and pulled it from her body.

"Wow, someone recovered quickly" Tina joked.

"I want you. Now" Bette stared seriously into Tina's eyes.

A woman on a mission, Bette flipped them so that she was now straddling Tina. She groaned as she reached down to caress the blondes full breasts. Leaning down, she kissed her way from Tina's collarbone to her nipple while her hand played with her other breast. Tina ran her hands through the brunettes hair, encouraging her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, giving herself completely to Bette.

Switching to Tina's other breast, Bette took her nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, eliciting a moan from Tina. Unable to hold back, she moved herself between Tina's legs and kissed her way down the soft skin of the blondes stomach, pausing to flick her tongue into her belly button.

"Can I taste you?" she whispered, her warm breath already sending shock waves up from Tina's centre.

"Please…" Tina moaned.

Bette didn't need asking twice, and immediately proceeded to remove Tina's underwear. The blonde opened her legs further to give her better access and held her breath as Bette kissed her way up her inner thigh. Gently parting Tina's lips, Bette smiled as she breathed gently over the blondes wet centre. She felt the blonde start to move her hips, begging for more contact, and couldn't wait any longer. She ran her tongue over the length of Tina in one long stroke before beginning to circle her clit. Sliding two fingers into her lover, she flicked her tongue over the blondes swollen nub.

"Oh God Bette!" Tina gasped.

Tina had never felt anything like it. Bette's fingers curled inside her, hitting her most sensitive spot as her tongue worked its magic on her clit. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out long. Bette moaned as she took Tina's clit into her mouth and sucked it gently, loving every second of tasting this woman. With one arm flung above her, Tina reached down to stroke Bette's head in encouragement. The brunette flicked her tongue repeatedly over Tina's clit while increasing the thrusts inside of her. Tina bit her lip as she moaned, feeling that climax was close. Bette too sensed this and without warning sucked hard on Tina's clit.

"Fuck Be-ette!" Tina yelled as the orgasm came crashing over her.

Bette continued to suck Tina's clit, drawing every last second of pleasure that she could out of her. When Tina had finally stopped shaking she slowly removed her fingers and kissed the blondes sensitive clit lightly, causing Tina to shiver. She crawled her way back up to take Tina into her arms and pulled her close.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"Perfect" Tina smiled and kissed the brunette lightly.

"You know, no-one's ever screamed my name before" Bette admitted shyly.

"Really?" Tina opened her eyes.

"Really" Bette confirmed.

"Well I hope to do it many times in the future"

Bette grinned and buried her face in Tina's neck. The two women, both exhausted from the emotions and actions of the night soon fell asleep in each others arms, and for the first time in ages, neither was thinking of the threat to Tina.


	14. Chapter 14

"So everyone is aware of their positions, yes?" Bette looked at the women stood before her, who all nodded in response.

"Is Miss Kennard secure?" Dana asked.

"Yes, she's arriving at Headquarters as we speak to be placed in the direct care of Mrs Peabody, and will remain so for the duration of the operation" Bette said firmly.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Alice asked, struggling to straighten the blonde wig that she had been instructed to wear.

"I don't think we have any other choice" Bette replied woefully.

"Excuse me, Agent Porter?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Yes?" Bette turned to her abruptly.

"Can you run through the plan for me one more time?"

Bette sighed "Listen carefully this time. Agent Pieszecki will act as Miss Kennard for the duration of this operation, which is the reason for her attire" she explained, indicating Alice, who was now dressed in Tina's clothes and had on a wig fashioned to look indentical to Tina's hair.

"You know, I think I could get used to these clothes" Alice said with a smile.

Bette shot her a warning glare before continuing "She will remain in Miss Kennard's vehicle in the parking lot adjacent to the government building. This lot is out of direct sight of the building, as otherwise the perpetrator would be unlikely to strike. The rest of the team will adopt positions in surrounding locations to ensure that all angles are covered. And then we wait"

"How long for?" Jenny asked.

"However long it takes. I want everyone to switch their radios to Channel 3, and be sure to relay sightings of any of the suspects or any suspicious activity. Got it?"

Jenny nodded with wide eyes. The team all adjusted their radios and looked at Bette.

"Right team, move into position. And remember, whatever you do, don't get seen and don't lose concentration. There are lives at stake. I don't think I need to emphasize the gravity of this situation. Alice, once we are all in position then make your way to the vehicle and proceed to engage in paperwork. Is everyone ready?" Bette looked at them.

There was a chorus of yes's from the team.

"Well then, good luck everyone and I'll see you when it's over"

With that, the group dispersed and the agents moved to their respective positions. Bette scanned the area and saw no sign of suspicious activity. She was aware of where all the other agents were based, but was thankful that they had heeded her words and remained out of sight. Once she had watched Alice move into place she took out her phone and dialled Tina's number.

"Bette? Is everything ok?" Tina asked hurriedly as she answered the phone.

"Babe it's fine, I was just checking that you got to Peggy safely"

"Yeah, got here no problem. I'm safe now. I just…" Tina lowered her voice to a whisper, making sure Peggy was out of earshot "I just can't help but worry about you"

"T I'll be fine, ok? You know I can take care of myself. And the whole team is here, I'm in good hands" Bette tried to reassure her.

"Ok" Tina didn't sound convinced.

"Babe trust me ok"

"I do. I just don't want you getting hurt for me"

"I'm not gonna get hurt baby. And for the record, I'd do anything for you"

Tina blinked back tears "I'm so glad I met you" she whispered.

"So am I T, so am I. Now I want you to do me a favour" Bette said gently.

"What is it?"

"I want you to go sit in the next room so that you're away from the operation. There's no need for you to get worked up. I want you to try and relax as best you can"

"Ok, I'll try"

"That's my girl"

Tina smiled. Bette never failed to have an effect on her, even over the phone.

"Babe, I'm gonna have to go. But I'll see you as soon as this is all over, ok?"

"Ok. Bette?"

"Yes?"

"Take care, please, for me?"

"Of course I will sweetie. Speak to you later"

"Bye" Tina hung up the phone and sighed.

She slowly made her way to the next room, not wanting to go against Bette's wishes. She tried to think of something else, but her mind couldn't seem to move away from the operation that was taking place.

Meanwhile, Bette focused her mind completely back on the job in hand. She picked up her radio to check in with the other agents.

"This is Agent Porter. Everything seems clear here, anyone seen anything?" she said into the speaker.

"Nothing to report my end" Shane's voice came through the radio.

"All clear here" Dana responded.

"Nothing to report" Jenny said, clearly still excited about her first real involvement in an operation.

"Alice, how you holding up?" Bette asked.

"Pretty good, except it's so god damn hot in this car" Alice replied, winding down the window.

"Anything strike you as out of place?" Bette spoke into the radio.

"No. Not except me feeling like a sitting duck" Alice gave a half hearted laugh.

"There's no need to worry, we got you covered" Bette said confidently.

"Thanks" Alice didn't sound particulary reassured, but there was nothing more that the team could do at that point.

After two hours of waiting the team were growing bored. While operations may seem exciting in theory, the reality of the surveillance was far from it. Alice was fidgeting in the car and growing increasingly fed up of the fake paper work that she was pretending to do.

"All Agents, this is Agent McCutcheon" Shane's voice came across the radio, breaking the silence "I have a visual on Lara Perkins exiting the building. Be advised, she's heading to the car lot. Agent Schecter, she should be coming into your line of vision in the next thirty seconds"

The team focused in and waited on further updates.

"I've got her" Jenny advised them "she's stopped and is reaching into her bag"

"Everyone be on stand by" came Bette's command.

"What's she doing now?" asked Dana, unable to wait.

"She's…she's looking at the target car and still has her hands in her bag" Jenny replied shakily.

Bette hurriedly moved so that she too had a visual on the suspect, but still remained hidden. She drew her weapon and took aim.

"Not to worry, she's got her keys now and is moving away from the vehicle" Jenny said.

"Everyone stand down" Bette said with a sigh of relief as she put her gun back into its holster.

"Everyone be advised that Lara Perkins has now entered her car and is driving away. Seems to be a false alarm" Jenny informed everyone.

The agents relaxed slightly as Lara drove away. Once the moment had passed Bette almost felt disappointed that they were no closer to removing the threat to Tina's life. Half an hour passed before anyone spoke again over the radio.

"All Agents, Helena Peabody is leaving the building. I repeat, Helena Peabody is heading your way" Shane's voice came through loud and clear.

Bette stared in the direction of the government building and watched as Helena Peabody turned the corner. She paused to look into the car lot and then continued walking past.

"Be aware that the suspect has continued past the lot without entering it. We are as yet unaware of her end destination" Bette told them.

"I've got a visual" Dana responded "she's carried on down the street. Wait, she's stopped. She's entering a cafe about 500 yards away"

"Keep watch. Don't let her leave without you seeing" Bette instructed.

"Got it"

Twenty minutes passed and there was still no sign of Helena emerging. Bette was growing impatient.

"Agent Fairbanks, I want you to move in on the cafe. The suspect won't know your face, so I want you to get a visual on her. I don't trust this woman" Bette ordered.

"No problem. I'll report back to you"

Five minutes later Dana's voice came back across the radio "The suspect has moved. Apparently there's another exit. We don't know where she's gone"

"Shit!" Bette cursed "Right, Agent Fairbanks, get back in position. Everyone else, on high alert please"

"All Agents, this is Agent Peabody. Be aware that I am following your progress via radio and I need your greatest concentration now"

The women were all spurred on by Peggy's words and focused their attention back on the car lot.

Meanwhile, Tina had re-entered the room where Peggy was based. The wait was killing her and she wanted to know what was going on. She sat down quietly near the door and hoped that Peggy wouldn't notice her.

"Shit, we got company!" Bette's voice rang out over the radio.

Tina's eyes widened as she heard her lovers voice.

"All Agents be advised, we've got a suspect dressed all in black moving in towards the vehicle. It looks like we have a weapon. I'm moving in" Bette informed them.

There were thirty seconds of silence before two shots rang out across the car lot and were relayed back to headquarters via the radio. Tina could do nothing to prevent the tears that were flowing down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

To Tina, it felt as though the world had stopped turning. She was stuck in a void, and couldn't see anything beyond that moment. It could have been hours since she last took a breath and she wouldn't have noticed. Tears streamed down her face, and still she made no sound. It was as though there were some invisible force pulling her to the seat and she was unable to move. Peggy remained with her back to her, focused entirely on the scene that was playing out over the radio.

"Shots have been fired, I repeat shots have been fired, all Agents go go go!" Shane yelled.

"Right behind you!" the panic was evident in Jenny's voice.

"ETA 1 minute" Dana informed them, running back down the street.

Peggy picked up her radio "Agent McCutcheon, back up is on its way, what's the situation down there?"

"Hard to say, I'm moving in now, all three persons are obscured by the vehicle" came the reply.

Shane pulled her gun from her holster and backed slowly round the car. As she reached its corner she spun round and pointed her weapon at the heap of people on the floor. The sight of blood was unmistakeable, and she held her breath for a second until she had assessed the situation before her.

"Alice, Bette, are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine" Alice stood up, wiping the blood from her hand onto the ground on her way up.

"Perfect" Bette snarled, increasing the pressure that she was placing on the suspects back.

Bette had already applied handcuffs, but wasn't taking any chances and so remained knelt, choosing to ignore the bullet wound to the suspects right arm.

"All Agents, the team are safe and all accounted for and the suspect is in custody.I repeat, the suspect is in custody and all Agents are unharmed" Shane informed everyone with a relieved sigh.

Tina heard the report come over the radio, but was unable to stop the flow of tears pouring down her cheeks. Despite the incredible relief she felt at hearing that Bette was unharmed, she was overwhelmed by the fear that she had felt at the thought of something happening to her.

"Thank God" Peggy whispered.

Tina watched her wipe away what she could only assume was a tear from her eye. That moment of tenderness moved Tina, and it was then that she realised why Bette's job was so important to her. The team were more than just her colleagues, they were her family. The Agents gave their utmost not just for the people that they had been called in to protect, but also for the people they worked with. One lapse of concentration and they put the life of someone close to them in jeopardy. It wasn't until now that Tina realised that.

Peggy regained her composure and once again spoke through the radio "Bette, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Peggy. I'm currently in control of the suspect"

The sound of Bette's voice brought a new wave of emotions over Tina. It was as though it were the proof she needed that Bette was indeed fine, and in that moment she realised just how much she meant to her.

Peggy hesitated a moment before asking her next question, clearly afraid of the answer "Do we have a positive identification on the suspect?"

"Affirmative. The suspect in custody is Mr Eric Martin"

Tina gasped and Peggy spun round at the noise.

"Erm…ok Bette, please bring him in as soon as possible" Peggy put down the radio, staring at Tina.

Tina felt her chest start to pound, as if she was a child caught snooping around in her parents room. She knew that she had disobeyed her instructions, but thought that it was understandable in the circumstances.

"How long have you been in here?" Peggy asked calmly.

"Umm…not that long" Tina stammered, afraid of the powerful woman infront of her.

"You know you were supposed to wait next door?"

"Yes…I know…but I couldn't bear…I mean, this whole thing is about me, right? I needed to know what was going on" Tina looked Peggy in the eyes, hoping for understanding.

"I understand that Miss Kennard, but there's a reason we asked you to wait next door. Operations like this can get nasty, and while our Agents are trained to deal with such situations, you on the other hand, are not" Peggy spoke firmly.

"I know, and I really am sorry" Tina started to cry again.

"Look, what matters now is that it's over. We've got him" Peggy moved to Tina and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tina could only nod, the emotions of the situation overtaking her.

Half an hour later Bette and the team had brought Eric into custody. Having made sure that he was secure, Bette proceeded to Peggy's office in the hope of locating Tina.

"Bette" Peggy acknowledged her entrance with a nod.

"Oh, Bette" Tina was beyond caring about anything else and ran into Bette's arms.

Bette hesitated for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and embracing Tina. After all, high emotions were to be expected after such a situation.

Peggy observed the two women for a moment, noting how Tina buried her head in Bette's shoulders, once again in floods of tears. Of course, she expected that the two would have grown close throughout the course of the operation. Turning her back, she decided that now was an appropriate moment to employ her 'Don't ask any questions you don't want the answers to' policy, and gave the couple a moment of privacy.

"It's ok Tina" Bette rubbed the blondes back softly, grateful to be out of Peggy's eyesight.

"I…I was so scared. I thought you'd been…been…" Tina couldn't bear to say the word.

"I'm fine. And we got the bastard"

"What happened?" Tina looked up at Bette with teary eyes.

"I'm not sure it will really help you to know" Bette stared into her eyes.

"Please?" Tina begged.

"Bette, Miss Kennard heard the radio broadcasts, I didn't know she was in here. Perhaps you should fill her in on the rest of it. I'll be waiting outside"

And with that, Peggy left the room, and Bette could have sworn that she saw her wink on the way out. No, couldn't have been, she thought, I must have imagined it.

"T…" Bette ran her fingertips down Tina's cheek.

Tina couldn't wait any longer and pulled Bette down for a forceful kiss. Their lips came crashing together, and the moment that their tongues came into contact took both womens breath away. After a moment, Bette broke away from the kiss.

"We have to be careful T" she whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just needed…"

"It's ok" Bette interrupted, giving the blondes arm a reassuring squeeze "so did I"

"Bette, please tell me what happened. I need to know!"

"You sure?" Bette looked at her, concerned.

Tina just nodded.

"Ok…well when we saw Eric approaching the car, he drew a gun from his pocket. As he closed in on the car I called his name and he turned his attention to me. As soon as he saw who I was and that I had a weapon he fired"

Tina's brow grew furrowed in concern, but she let Bette continue with the story.

"Luckily the shot missed, but as he had opened fire I had no choice but to engage. I shot him in the arm that he was holding the weapon in in order to disarm him" Bette continued.

"He ok?" Tina asked without a hint of concern in her voice.

"Fine, I'm afraid" Bette said with a hint of a smile.

"As soon as he'd been hit he dropped the weapon and Alice and I were able to restrain him" Bette finished.

"You're my hero, you know that" Tina smiled shyly.

Bette blushed and kissed Tina lightly on the forehead. A knock came on the door and the two women stepped apart, although Bette kept her hand on Tina's shoulder.

Peggy walked in and pretended not to notice the look in the two womens eyes.

"Bette, the suspect is ready for questioning. I want you to lead on this one" Peggy made eye contact with Bette.

"Sure" Bette turned to Tina "I'm gonna go, but you'll be ok yeah?"

"Yes. Thank you" Tina smiled at her gratefully.

Bette gave her shoulder one last squeeze before exiting the room. When she had left, Peggy moved to Tina and took hold of her arm.

"This could be a long process you know. I'm not sure he's going to say much straight away. You might want to get off home to get some rest and we'll let you know as soon as there are any other updates. I'm sure you're exhausted"

"Umm… where should I go?" Tina asked nervously.

"Your house is all sorted Miss Kennard. We'll send an Agent to check on you as soon as someone is freed up here"

"Ok. Thank you for all your help Mrs Peabody" Tina shook her hand.

"Don't mention it Tina, it's our job"

Tina managed a weak smile as she left the building, feeling like one weight had been lifted off her shoulders while another continued to bare down on her. Now that Eric had been caught, Bette had no excuse to stay with her anymore. And she was certain that whatever had happened between them was breaking the rules. But in those terrifying moments earlier she had come to realise just how much Bette meant to her. And she wasn't prepared to give her up without a fight.

As she continued down the street towards the taxi rank, Tina was so caught up in her own thoughts that she was unaware of her surroundings. Unaware of the blow that was directed to the back of her head, causing her to collapse to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Bette walked briskly into the interview room and slammed the file that she had in her hands down onto the table. Glaring at Eric who was sat with his lawyer on the other side of the table, she motioned to Alice to press play on the cassette recorder.

"Mr Martin, you are charged with the attempted murders of Tina Kennard, Agent Alice Piezecki and Agent Bette Porter. Do you understand?" she asked him coldly.

Eric nodded.

"For the benefit of the tape, the suspect has nodded. Mr Martin, do you admit the charge?"

"Yes" he said quietly "but it's not what you think"

"Explain" Bette sat down.

"You never where friends with Tina in the past, were you?" Eric asked.

"I ask the questions here, not you. Now explain what you meant"

"I…I had so many debts. And I couldn't tell anyone. I had to find a way of clearing them"

"And money matters so much that you were willing to kill the woman you love?" Bette asked bitterly.

"The love went out of our relationship a long time ago"

Bette picked up a pen and started playing with it, trying to distract herself from the desire to punch this man in the face "But surely you realise that you wouldn't benefit financially from Miss Kennard's death? She wouldn't leave anything to you"

An angry look crept across Eric's face "Of course I know. Even after everything I did for her, the bitch wouldn't have left me a cent"

"Then explain to me how exactly you were going to clear these debts that you speak of"

"Look" Eric leaned in "I don't expect you to understand. But when you're in my situation, you get desperate. And then someone makes an offer you can't refuse"

"What kind of offer?" Bette asked hesitantly.

"Half a million dollars" Eric smiled wryly.

"What?" the shock registered on Bette's face.

"She offered me half a million dollars to kill Tina. Half upfront, the other half when I finished the job. Only you" he glared at Bette "seem to have interrupted that, haven't you?"

"Who?"

Eric smiled and leant back in his chair with folded arms.

"Eric you tell me right now, who paid you to kill Tina?"

The coldness of Bette's eyes combined with the sharpness of her voice caused Eric to fidget uncomfortably.

"You won't believe me"

"Who paid you goddammit?!"

"Helena Peabody"

Alice gasped and Bette jumped out of her seat.

"Where is she now?"

"Probably about to finish off the job" Eric said without a hint of regret in his voice.

"Shit" Bette cursed as she ran from the room.

Tina woke slowly, and instantly moved her hand to the throbbing pain at the back of her head. She found her hair to be sticky with what she rightly assumed to be blood.

"Shit" she whispered.

"Tina, so I see you're awake"

Tina spun her head round to the source of the voice that she instantly recognised.

"Helena!" she exclaimed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out didn't it? Oh wait, you never did" Helena smirked.

"What did I ever do to you?" Tina whispered.

"You see Tina" Helena pulled up a chair and sat down "it's unfortunate, but sometimes in life, people become dispensible. They get in the way. And then they have to be removed"

"I don't understand. You're my boss, how could I ever be in your way?"

Helena laughed "You wouldn't possibly understand Tina. You see, it's love. Love makes people do things that they never would have dreamed of doing"

Tina closed her eyes and thought of Bette. Did she love her? She certainly had feelings for her that she'd never experienced before. Had she finally found love, only for it to be so cruelly ended before it had even had the chance to really begin?

"Marina is a truly wonderful woman. And she deserves to be in your job. Only problem is, the people in charge seem to have an inexplicable attachment to you"

"You want me dead because of my job?" Tina asked incredulously.

"So glad that we're finally on the same wave length Tina"

"Why not try and force me to quit? Or have me sacked? That, at a push, I might be able to try and understand. But to try and kill me…"

"Because, Tina, that would allow time to search for a replacement, and Marina wouldn't necessarily be selected. In a time of crisis, suh as your death, responsibility would be handed to the person who knows the job best immediately to try and alleviate the situation" Helena explained coldly.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"No. I would just do anything for the woman I love. Have you ever truly been in love?"

Tina paused for a moment to think and eventually replied with a "Yes"

"So you must understand how it feels to know you'll do anything to help the person you love"

"Yes. I understand that. But I would never take another persons life, not for something as insignificant as a job"

"Well that's where you and I differ, Tina" Helena got to her feet "Your love is obviously not as strong as the love I have for Marina"

Helena took two slow steps so that she was standing over Tina, and the blonde woman swallowed hard.

Bette reached Helena's house in record time, with not a hint of concern for the fact that she had consistently broken the speed limit the whole way there. She jumped the fence and moved to the back door, breaking a pane of glass as quietly as possible so that she could reach through and open it. The other Agents hadn't had a chance to ask her where she was going as she'd left so fast, so for the time being, Bette was alone.

Pulling her gun from its holster, Bette methodically cleared all the downstairs rooms in the house before making her way to the stairs. She ascended cautiously, her back pressed against the wall to prevent being taken by surprise. There was still no sign of Tina, and the house appeared silent, which meant Bette's heart rate was increasing by the minute. One by one, she kicked open the doors to the rooms, and one by one, she found them to be empty.

"Shit!" she yelled to no-one in particular.

"Bette!" Peggy's voice came over the radio that Bette had almost forgotten she had clipped to her belt.

"Go ahead Peggy" she said with a sigh, pushing the 'speak' button.

"Bette where the hell are you?"

"I'm at your daughters house. It's clear. No sign of Tina or the suspect" Bette couldn't quite bring herself to say Helena's name.

"You don't think Mr Martin could have been making it up, to free himself of some of the blame. Or maybe he's just playing games with us" Peggy suggested.

"She's got her Peggy, I know it. I just don't know where" Bette slammed her hand against the wall in frustration.

"Bette, the team are on their way to the government offices as we speak. You should join them there"

"No, she wouldn't have taken her there. It's too obvious, and too high security"

"Bette, I'm ordering you to join your team" Peggy said forcefully.

"And I'm telling you you're making a mistake"

"I call the shots here Bette"

"Then I quit" Bette said simply.

"Don't be so ridiculous. You're letting emotions cloud your judgement"

"There's nothing wrong with my judgement Peggy. Much as I respect your opinion, you're wrong on this one. They won't be at the offices. She's cleverer than that. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let any harm come to Tina" Bette's voice started to crack with emotion.

"Bette…"

"No Peggy. She's out there, and it's our fault because we failed to protect her. I gave her my word, and I don't intend to break it. I won't stand down until she's safe"

The passionate nature of Bette's word appealed to Peggy's softer side, and she conceded.

"Where will you go?" Peggy asked calmly.

"The last place anyone would think to look"

Tina shook with fear as Helena stood over her, still not saying a word but simply smiling in an unnerving manner. The blonde woman felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and all she could think of was that she wished Bette was there with her.

"How about if I just quit? I'll move away, you'll never see me again?" Tina begged in a panic.

"It's too late Tina. There's only one way that this is going to end, it's gone too far for anything else" Helena shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"No, it's not!" Tina pleaded "You can stop this, do you really want to spend your life in jail?"

"It'll be worth it, for Marina" Helena smiled as she thought of her lover.

"But you'll never be with her again. You'll be locked away"

"It doesn't matter because she'll be happy. You see Tina, that's what love is. Wanting the best for someone else, even if it means sacrificing yourself and others. And I'm willing to make that sacrifice for her"

Somewhere in that twisted logic, Tina could find elements that she identified with. She knew that that was what Bette had done when she'd saved her – put Tina's life before her own. But now it seemed that all her efforts would be for nothing.

"Does Marina know that you're doing this?" Tina asked, afraid of the answer.

"Don't be stupid. She's too good a person. She'd try and stop me, to protect me"

"But don't you see, she won't be happy if you go to jail" Tina tried once more to reason with her.

Helena glared at her "Don't try and act like you'd have a clue how she'd feel"

"I'm sorry, I just meant…"

"Enough!" Helena interrupted "I've had enough of you. You can't begin to understand how I feel about her, and so there's no point in talking to you anymore"

"Please Helena" Tina begged.

"Stop! If you stay quiet I'll make it painless" Helena said, drawing the gun from her jacket pocket.

Tears poured down Tina's cheeks. All she could think of was Bette, and how she'd never get to kiss her again. How she'd never again lie in those comforting arms. She looked around at the home that she'd spent so many years in, and had never truly appreciated until now. The place was full of memories, good and bad, and most importantly, of Bette.

Bette arrived at Tina's house and immediately drew her gun seeing the strange car in the driveway. She ran to the door and pressed her ear to it, trying to listen out for any sounds. Hearing nothing, she pulled the key from her pocket that Tina had given her, and thanked her lucky stars for the blondes foresight. She turned the key gently in the lock and slowly pushed the door open, her gun pointed ahead of her.

Immediately she was greeted by the sight of Helena stood over Tina, gun in hand.

"Bette!" Tina exclaimed, the desperation on her face almost enough to move Bette herself to tears.

Helena spun round to face the door, moving her guns aim to Bette's chest.

"Put the gun down" Helena snarled.

"I'll only lower my weapon if you lower yours" Bette replied.

"I don't make deals, Agent Porter"

"Look, let's lose the guns and we can talk about this" Bette tried to reason.

"There's nothing left to say. I'm done talking. And so is she" Helena nodded at Tina.

"There's still a way out, Helena. Lower your weapon and we'll go easy on you"

"You don't fool me, Agent Porter. You forget who my mother is, I know how it works. You'll say anything now to make me put down my gun, then after you'll throw me to the wolves"

"That's not true"

"Don't lie to me Agent Porter. I despise liars" Helena's eyes were small and cold.

"I'm giving you one last chance, lower your weapon" Bette held Helena's gaze, walking slowly towards her.

Pulling Tina to her feet, Helena moved behind her and pointed the gun at her head "One more step and I'll pull the trigger"

"Let her go" Bette ordered, trying to hide the shakes in her voice.

"What would you do for the woman you love, Agent Porter?" Helena asked with an evil smile.

"What?" Bette was confused.

"It's a simple question"

"Anything" Bette replied softly, her eyes meeting Tina's.

"Even kill?"

"If I had to"

"Then you and I have more in common than I first thought" Helena said.

"We have nothing in common"

"Deny it all you want, Agent Porter, the fact remains that you and I are somewhat alike. We would both do anything for the women we love, because without them, nothing matters"

"Maybe" Bette continued to walk forward, hoping to keep Helena engaged in conversation for long enough that she wouldn't notice her advancing "but I would never hurt an innocent person"

"How honourable of you. Unfortunately, its not so black and white. No-one in this life is really innocent"

"Tina is. She's never done anything to anyone"

"Maybe you just see what you want to see" Helena suggested nastily.

"No" Bette said firmly "she's a good person"

Bette paused a foot away from Tina and resisted the urge to reach out for her. She could see the blonde shaking, and knew that she had one chance to save her. Helena was the most dangerous type of criminal, one who didn't care about herself. That meant that she would have no problem with pulling the trigger, even in the presence of law enforcement.

"T" Bette reached out and wiped the tears from Tina's eyes "I love you" she said softly, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too" Tina whispered in between sobs.

Bette held Tina's gaze, silently praying that she'd made the right decision. One wrong move on her part and Tina would be dead.

"Well, isn't this sweet. I'm sure the Agency would be interested to learn of your indiscretions, Agent Porter" Helena snarled.

"As you said, when you love someone you'd do anything for them because you don't care about anything else" Bette responded, never taking her eyes off Tina.

"So you understand why I have to do what I'm about to do?" Helena asked.

"Yes, I understand" Bette replied softly, hoping that Tina would take the reassurance that her eyes were offering.

Slowly Bette slid her hand to Tina's shoulder, which she squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry T" she whispered.

It all happened in a second. As Bette whispered her apology and Helena prepared to pull the trigger, Bette jerked her hand upwards, knocking the gun so that it was aiming at the ceiling. She grabbed Helena's wrist and applied as much pressure as she could, causing the woman to cry out. Finally released from Helena's grasp, Tina ran to the kitchen.

The two dark haired women continued to battle over the gun, and seemed evenly matched in both height and strength. It instead became a struggle of determination and intelligence.

Sensing that her pressure on Helena's wrist would not be enough, Bette kicked her sharply in the shins, causing Helena to lose her balance. Tina came running back into the room holding a frying pan to witness Bette twisting the gun from Helena's hand as she knocked her to the floor. She threw aside the gun and knelt down on Helena's back, using the handcuffs from her belt to secure her arms.

"T, come here!" Bette instructed.

Tina stepped towards her nervously, not wanting to be anywhere near Helena, even if she was handcuffed.

"Please, take my radio from my belt and call for back up. I don't want to move, I'm not taking any chances with her"

Tina nodded and shakily released the radio from its clip on Bette's belt. She pushed the speak button and was overcome by nerves.

"I…Help, please…whoevers there…we're at 45 Westfield and we've got Helena, please come quick" she stammered.

Helena continued to struggle under Bette, so she dug her knee sharply into the womans back, causing a yelp.

"Was that ok?" Tina asked quietly.

"It was fine baby. You might want to tell them I'm ok though, they'll worry when they hear you on the radio and not me" Bette smiled at her.

"Where the hell's Bette?" Shane's voice came across the radio.

"She's here, she's fine. She's just…err…she's restraining the suspect" Tina seemed chuffed with her use of police language, which caused Bette to chuckle.

"We'll be with you any second Tina, just hold tight ok?" Shane told her.

"Ok" Tina replied before setting down the radio.

A minute later the team piled into the house and Bette was able to get up as Alice and Dana dragged Helena to her feet. Standing either side of her, they turned her to face Bette.

"Will you do the honours, Bette?" Alice smiled at her.

"It would be my pleasure. Helena Peabody, I am arresting you for the attempted murder of Tina Kennard, and insighting murder by financial means. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" Bette asked.

Helena just glared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Take her away"

As the team left the house with Helena firmly in custody, Bette turned to Tina and pulled her into a long overdue embrace.

"I meant what I said, you know" Bette said softly as she stroked Tina's hair.

"What?" Tina looked up at her, still clinging on to her body.

"I love you. And today I realised just how much" she said, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"I love you too" Tina whispered.

Slowly Bette leant down, not wanting to rush the moment. As her lips met Tina's, she deepened the kiss, finally claiming what was hers.


	17. Chapter 17

"Please stay with me?" Tina said quietly, her eyes pleading.

"Let me just make one phone call, ok?" Bette leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok" Tina looked at the floor.

"I'm not going anywhere baby"

Bette kept one arm wrapped around Tina's waist as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She pulled her close so that the blondes head was rested on her shoulder while she made the call.

"Peggy? Hi" she said softly.

"Hi Bette. I hear erm…congratulations are in order" the depression was evident in Peggy's voice.

"How are you holding up?"

"To be honest Bette, I really don't know. It's all just a bit much to take in" Peggy admitted.

"Listen, are you going to need me any more tonight?"

"No, I think the team can handle it. You've had a rough night, get some rest because I get the feeling we're going to need you at your best tomorrow"

"Thanks Peggy. Maybe you should get home, take some time off or something" Bette suggested.

"Maybe" Peggy said quietly "I assume I can contact you at Miss Kennard's?"

"Erm…yes" Bette was caught off guard.

"Goodnight Bette"

"Goodnight Peggy"

Bette hung up the phone and pulled Tina into a tight embrace.

"What did she say?" Tina asked.

"She wanted to know if she could contact me here"

Tina pulled away slightly and looked up at Bette "How does she know you're still here?"

"She must have guessed. Nothing escapes Peggy"

"Is it going to be a problem?" Tina asked nervously.

"Right now I don't care. I'm here to take care of you" Bette said, stroking Tina's hair.

"But I don't want you to get in any trouble at work or anything"

"I never get in trouble" Bette said with a grin.

"Sure" Tina raised an eyebrow and smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Come here" Bette instructed, gently pulling the blondes face towards hers.

They both smiled as their lips met, and Tina teased Bette, holding her mouth millimetres from hers. Her breath sent shivers down Bette's spine and she parted her lips in desire. Seizing the moment and without warning, Tina's lips covered Bette's and her tongue darted inside her mouth. Bette moaned at the unexpected increase in tempo, and felt the blondes hands running through her hair. She ran her hand round to Tina's hip and squeezed it, enjoying the slight groan that came in response.

Slowly Tina moved her hands to Bette's shoulders and backed her up against the wall, never breaking the kiss. Her hands then continued their downwards journey, unbuttoning Bette's shirt and then immediately cupping her breasts. Bette moaned and pulled Tina's hips against hers, feeling a need for more contact with her. Tina then broke the kiss and moved her mouth to the sensitive spot on the brunettes neck. Her hands massaged her breasts and she felt Bette's nipples harden through the lacy material of her bra.

"Wait" Bette breathed, her hands moving over Tina's to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked looking up at her.

"Much as I really, really want to continue this, I think we should talk before we go any further"

Tina sighed "I know"

They rested their foreheads together and caught their breath, both of them hesitating over the conversation. In silence, Bette took Tina's hand and led her to the sofa. When they sat down she kept hold of her hand and let their intertwined fingers rest in her lap.

"Now that this is all over, my job doesn't require me to be here anymore" Bette started.

"I know" Tina looked away, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We need to decide what that means for us, where we go from here"

"What do you want?" Tina asked quietly, afraid to make eye contact.

Bette reached over and lifted Tina's chin so that she was looking at her "I want you. I want to be with you. But I don't want to scare you"

"You couldn't scare me. The thought of you not being here scares me. When you're around, everything just seems….right. I can't let you just walk out of my life" Tina said as a tear started to run down her cheek.

"T, I'm not going anywhere" Bette promised, wiping aware Tina's tear with her thumb "I just want to do this at your pace"

Tears poured down Tina's cheeks as she started to shake. Bette pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to soothe her.

"What's the matter baby?"

"It's just….you'll think I'm being stupid…" her voice trailed off.

"I won't T, I promise" Bette soothed, rubbing Tina's back.

Tina paused before trying to explain how she was feeling.

"I just feel like everything good always has to end too soon. I've got so used to having you here, but now it's back to reality. And then there's your job. I think it just really hit me today how much danger you're in, and the thought of anything happening to you…" Tina looked at Bette with tearstained cheeks.

"I can take care of myself babe. My job, it's….it's such a big part of who I am. And I know it can be dangerous sometimes, but it's worth it in the end because I get to save lives and make sure the bad guys get taken off the streets" Bette tried to explain.

"I know how much your job means to you babe, and I would never try and change that. But it doesn't stop me worrying"

"I know darling, and it means a lot to me that you worry so much"

"Really?"

"Really" Bette confirmed "And I honestly believe that this is one good thing that isn't going to end too soon"

"But you have to go home at some point" Tina paused "I don't even know where you live"

"I'll show you. And ok, so I won't be here all the time, but the time we do spend together will be even better because we won't have to watch our backs all the time" Bette reassured her.

Tina nodded, and Bette shifted position so that she was leant back against the arm of the sofa with Tina sat between her legs. The blonde rested the back of her head against Bette's chest and they intertwined their fingers.

"So, what do you think you're next job will be?" Tina asked.

"Who knows. And I know it might be hard for you, but I won't always be able to tell you whats going on at work"

"I understand. I work with classified information too you know" Tina pointed out.

"True"

They sat there in silence for a while, both women content just to be in each others company. For the first time since they'd known each other they could afford to just relax, and the tension that they had previously been feeling melted away. For both of them this moment really felt like the beginning. It was the first time that they had actually had a conversation about where they were going, and although both of them had privately thought about the future, now they had acknowledged to each other that they wanted to be together. Tina couldn't help but be a little nervous at the thought of embarking on her first proper relationship with a woman, but then she felt Bette's arms around her and she knew that she'd made the right decision. She'd lied to herself and everyone else for so many years, but now she finally felt like she was where she belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

Bette walked towards the briefing room with a heavy feeling in her chest. Today she would have to face the two people who had plotted to kill the woman she loved, as well as witnessing her boss, a woman who she had great respect for, deal with her daughter being charged with attempted murder. And she would have to do all of this in a calm and professional manner. Unusually, she was the last member of the team to arrive, then again she'd never had to get out of bed with Tina to go to work either.

"Good, we're all here so I'll start" Peggy said, pacing up and down rather than taking a seat with everyone else "Last night, interviews were carried out with both of the suspects. Currently it seems that both of them are trying to place the majority of the blame on the other"

"There's a surprise" muttered Shane.

"What have they admitted so far?" Bette asked.

"Mr Martin has obviously admitted to all the offences committed in the parking lot, as well as receiving payment in exchange for an act of violence. Miss Peabody has been advised by her lawyer to admit to the incident at Miss Kennard's home, but so far has said very little. It seems that she is hoping to play the system" Peggy informed them woefully.

"How much evidence do we actually have?" asked Dana.

"Very little. The bullets from the shooting will be of little use unless we recover the weapon. The attempted poisoning will need to be reinvestigated considering who the suspect now is. The fire brigade identified the source of the blaze as commercially available petrol" Peggy told them, stopping her pacing to face the team.

"So in all honesty, we're relying on breaking one of them in interview" Bette thought out loud.

"Yes, and I want you on this one Bette. For obvious reasons, I'm going to take a backseat in this, and I want you to head up the remainder of the operation" Peggy told her.

"I understand. Well guys, we need to get onto this quickly. Shane, as you already have a relationship with some of the government staff, I want you to head over there to conduct interviews. See if, in hindsight, anyone noticed anything. Jenny, I want you to chase up the doctor who treated Miss Peabody, see if any coercion occurred. Alice, you will be heading up the hunt for the weapon and motorcycle used in the shooting. You have a team of police at your disposal. Dana, you'll be with me on the suspect interviews. Everyone clear?" Bette looked round at her team.

The women all nodded.

"In that case, let's go" Bette said, rising from her seat.

"Bette, can I have a word in my office?" Peggy asked her.

"Sure, Dana you head on and prep for the interviews and I'll meet you there" Bette instructed, and Dana followed the other Agents out.

Once they had entered Peggy's office she closed the door and turned to Bette, her brow creased in concern.

"Bette, as I'm sure you're aware, we won't able to keep this out of the press for long. And when it does get out that my daughter has been implicated in the attempted murder of a government employee, all hell will break loose" Peggy said regretfully.

"I had considered that, yes. But you know that I and the rest of the team will offer you our full backing"

"I appreciate that Bette. But unfortunately, it may not be enough. And if I'm honest, I'm not sure my heart can take the fall out from this on top what I'm already going through with Helena's arrest"

"What are you saying?" Bette asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to tender my resignation today with immediate effect. And I will be recommending that you take over control of the department" Peggy looked at Bette.

"What? Are you serious?"

"I know you're up to the job, Bette"

"Peggy, I don't know what to say. I've worked under you for my entire career. Looked up to you, respected you, come to regard you as a friend. I'm not sure this department can function without you" Bette said honestly.

"Bette, you flatter me too much. I've watched you develop into a top class Agent in your years here and there is no-one else that I would feel comfortable leaving the department to. Now you just have to let me leave with my dignity in tact"

"I wouldn't dream of anything else. I just hope I can live up to your expectations"

"I have no doubt that you will exceed them. Now, I believe you have some interviews to conduct" Peggy said with a smile.

"I do. Well, thank you for everything Peggy"

Bette extended her hand to Peggy, but the older woman brushed it aside and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"And if anyone asks, I will tell them that there is no way that the relationship between you and Miss Kennard developed into anything other than platonic until after the case was closed" Peggy said quietly.

Bette stepped away and raised an eyebrow. Peggy waved her away, and Bette could only shake her head and smile as she left the office. She knew that she had a lot on her shoulders, but Peggy's confidence in her reassured her greatly. When she reached the interview suite she smiled at Dana and decided to keep the conversation in Peggy's office to herself for a while.

"You ready Dane?"

"Sure am. Who do you want to interview first?" Dana asked eagerly.

"Let's go with Eric. If we're going to crack anyone, it'll be him. I think he'll be looking for a way out. And besides, I think I want Helena to sweat for a while" Bette decided.

"Sounds like a good plan. After you" Dana nodded at the door to the interview room.

The two women entered and sat down at the table opposite Eric and his lawyer. He looked at Bette, trying to read her expression, but she gave him nothing. Dana pressed record on the cassette player.

"Interview commenced at nine fourteen am. Present are Agents Bette Porter and Dana Fairbanks, Eric Martin and his lawyer, John Farmer. Good nights sleep Mr Martin?" Bette asked lightly.

"I've had better" Eric mumbled.

"If you could speak up in future please Mr Martin. Now, I hear from my colleagues that you've been somewhat less than forthcoming with information"

"I told you about Helena didn't I?" he glared at Bette.

"Just as well, or else Miss Kennard's death would be on your head. And much as you tell me how desperate for money you are, I don't think you actually wanted her dead, did you?"

Eric looked at his lawyer and then back at Bette "Guess not"

"Which brings me to the person who did. Now, it seems that she's more than willing to let you take most of the rap for this. As things stand, you're looking at a very long stretch. And a guy who plotted to kill his girlfriend for money? Not gonna be the most popular guy on the block I wouldn't imagine" Bette raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean she's gonna let me take the rap for this? For what exactly?" Eric was speaking much clearer now.

"For the repeated attempts on Miss Kennard's life" Dana informed him.

"What? Look, how am I the one getting the most shit for this?"

"Mind your language Mr Martin" Bette warned him.

"She's the one who paid me, right? This whole thing is down to her" he said, folding his arms.

"But you were the one who actually tried to kill her" Dana pointed out.

"She wasn't even in the parking lot, it was you guys" Eric looked at Bette bitterly.

"Which you have admitted and been charged for. I'm now more interested in the shooting, the poisoning and the fire"

"What?" Eric stared at her wide eyed.

"I think you heard me. You want to tell me about those incidents?" Bette stared at him.

"Wait a minute, you're not trying to pin the blame on me for all that are you?" Eric asked.

"You're in a big mess here Mr Martin. You've admitted to taking payments in exhange for killing Miss Kennard, and here we have a list of attempts on her life. That, added to the statement of Helena Peabody, makes the outlook pretty bleak for you" Bette leant back in her chair and folded her arms.

"Look" Eric shifted nervously in his chair, glancing between Bette and his lawyer "I'll admit I tampered with the breaks on her car. Helena didn't know how to, so she paid me to do it. But it never would have killed her anyway, Tina never drove fast enough"

"That might not have killed her, but the gun certainly could have" Bette pointed out.

"I never shot at Tina"

"What about in the parking lot? You were planning to"

"I don't think I could have ever actually gone through with it, not face to face" Eric reflected.

"But you managed a shot at me just fine" Bette stated.

"That was different, you scared me and I panicked, it was a reflex action. I know you think I'm a terrible person, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I never did all those things you said" Eric pleaded.

"Then what did happen?" asked Dana.

Eric paused for a moment, looking at his lawyer who nodded in encouragement.

"Ok" he took a deep breath "when Helena paid me to tamper with the brakes, she asked what I thought would happen. I said it'd most likely make Tina run off the road but nothing more coz she's such a careful driver. She said….well…"

"Go on" Bette encouraged.

"She said that she'd have to deal with it. Look, I didn't question her, I just took the money. That's all I was interested in" Eric wrung his hands.

"And what did you think when you found out she'd been shot at?" asked Bette.

"I realised just how serious she was"

"You mean being paid to tamper with breaks wasn't serious enough?" Bette asked incredulously.

"You know what I mean, it wasn't really real until then" Eric tried to explain.

"And what about the poison?" Dana asked.

"I don't know anything about that, I swear"

"And the fire?" Bette enquired.

Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to throw you a line here. We know you couldn't have started that fire because we had you under surveillance at the time. But you could really help yourself out here by telling us what did happen" Bette told him.

"You were spying on me?" Eric asked.

"Luckily for you in this case" Dana pointed out.

"Just tell us what you know Mr Martin" Bette ordered.

"And what do I get out this?" Eric folded his arms.

"You don't get charged with something you didn't do. And we can tell the judge in your case that you were co-operative. It's amazing how much more lenient judges are with people who help the investigation" Bette told him.

Eric turned and whispered something to his lawyer, who advised him to answer Bette.

"Look, ok, here's the deal. Helena didn't think I could really do the job. I hadn't had any success so she said she was going to have to do it herself, all I had to do was give her some information and my money was safe"

"What sort of information?" Bette pushed him.

"Just stuff like Tina's address, who would be around, her evening routine and what the hallway was like"

"And you told her it all?"

"I needed the money ok, I was desperate"

"So if she was so untrusting of you, why were you in the parking lot yesterday with a gun?" Bette questioned.

"I don't know, she called me and asked me to meet her. I admit I was kind of surprised to hear from again seeing as she thought she could do a better job herself, but then she offered me a whole load more money to go to the parking lot where she said Tina was and shoot her, and then an additional payment on the terms that if I was ever caught I said I acted alone" Eric explained.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Bette whispered under her breath "She knew"

"So what made you change your mind about telling us?" Dana took over the questions, sensing Bette needed a moment.

"I'm not going to take all the blame for this ok, this is her fault, her idea"

"Where did the gun come from?"

"Helena gave it to me. I didn't ask any questions, ok?"

"And would you be willing to make a statement implicating Miss Peabody?" Bette leant forward, more focused than ever.

Eric looked at his lawyer, who nodded.

"I guess"

"In that case, we'll leave you to consult with your lawyer and then Agent Fairbanks will come back to take your statement. Interview terminated at nine fourty eight" Bette said, leaning over to turn off the cassette recorder.

The two Agents left the room and Bette exhaled loudly once the door was shut.

"I think you've done it Bette, he's gonna give us Helena Peabody" Dana said excitedly.

"I hope so" Bette replied quietly "Would you excuse me, I just have a call to make? I'll meet you back up in the office"

"Sure" Dana nodded and left.

Bette pulled out her phone and dialled the number that she already knew by heart.

"Hey" the sweet voice that always calmed her answered the phone.

"Hey T. I just wanted to call and check you're ok" Bette said softly.

"I'm doing ok babe. I just miss you"

"I miss you too sweetie"

"Hows everything going down there?" Tina asked.

"It's tough but I think we're getting there. At least the press haven't got hold of it yet"

"You think they will?"

"I'm sure they will. But I'll help you prepare for it, ok?"

"I trust you babe" Tina said firmly.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to go, but I'll call you when I'm done ok?"

"Ok" Tina said, disappointed that the call was going to have to end.

"Oh, and T?"

"Yes babe?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	19. Chapter 19

Bette walked back into the main office with a new confidence in her step. Eric's confession gave her a huge step in her pursuit of Helena. Even though the woman was looking at a significantly long sentence already, Bette was determined to make her pay for every single one of her crimes. As she entered the room she noticed Shane, Alice, Dana and Jenny gathered round the table looking at something. She cleared her throat and the four women looked up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Take a look at this" Shane said glumly, sliding a newspaper across the table to her.

Bette groaned as she read the headline 'Peabody's daughter in government assasination plot'

"Didn't take them long, did it?" Bette muttered.

She skim read the article and found it to be mainly factually correct, mentioning several attempts on the life of government employee Tina Kennard as well as on two unnamed Secret Agents.

"Peggy's already tendered her resignation" Alice said quietly, uncharacteristically sullen.

"I know" Bette sighed.

"We're gonna nail the bitch. We owe Peggy that much" said Shane firmly.

"Damn right we do. Now how have you all got on with your investigations?" Bette asked the women.

"I've drawn a blank. People at the government seemed to prefer to stay out of her way. Wise…" Shane said ruefully.

"The doctor who treated Miss Peabody seems to have gone on leave" Jenny informed them.

"Convenient" Shane muttered.

"I've recovered Miss Peabody's government issue weapon from Miss Kennard's house. Ballistics should be back any time" Alice spoke up.

"Well, we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed" Bette said.

"You ready to have another crack at her in the interview room?" Dana asked.

"You're damn right I am" Bette gritted her teeth.

Picking up her files and the newspaper, Bette followed Dana out of the room to a chorus of "good luck" from the rest of the team. They knew that much of the case relied on Bette's interview technique. They also knew that there was no-one better to rely on.

Pushing open the door to the interview room, Bette clenched her fists as she was greeted by Helena's smirking face.

"Interview commenced at 11.45am. Present are Senior Agent Bette Porter, Agent Dana Fairbanks, the suspect Helena Peabody and her attorney, Rowan DeNeuve. Miss Peabody, I am sure you are well aware of the charges being levelled against you?" Bette looked up and scowled at Helena.

"Oh, very much so" Helena leant back in her seat, the smirk still spread across her face.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"No comment"

"Miss Peabody, as you are well aware, the charges of false imprisonment and one count of attempted murder are brought on the grounds of both testimony from the victim and a number of government agents" Dana pointed out.

"Then I see no reason for me to speak" Helena shrugged her shoulders.

"But then we have the other counts of attempted murder. The drive by shooting and the fire. I make that four more counts. What do you have to say to that?" Bette asked.

Helena paused and leant forwards, still smiling "No comment"

"The interesting thing is, we don't even need you to say anything…" Bette began.

"Then it would seem that you're wasting all of our time" Helena met Bette's gaze.

"You see, we have a sworn statement from Mr Eric Martin implicating you not only in offering him money to kill Miss Kennard, but also in the shooting and the fire"

"Isn't that interesting" Helena said sarcastically.

"Are you not going to defend yourself at all?"

"Listen. Of course that sap is going to blame me. Looking for an easy way out as usual. It's what men do" the smile left Helena's face.

"The problem I have with that, Miss Peabody, is that both his and your financial records support the payments that he mentioned. And Mr Martin has a solid alibi for the night of the fire"

"Then maybe someone else wanted her dead"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Bette said sharply.

Alice peered her head round the door and mouthed 'Sorry' as she handed Bette a piece of paper before leaving the room again.

"For the tape, Agent Pieszecki has left and exited the room, having handed a piece of evidence to Senior Agent Porter" Dana said.

Helena raised an eyebrow as she watched Bette scan the document in front of her.

"Well well well Miss Peabody. Seems that ballistics have come back in our favour. The striations on bullets fired from your gun match those fired in the previous attempt on the lives of Miss Kennard and myself. What do you have to say to that?" Bette looked at her questioningly.

"Do the rest of your colleagues know that you've been shagging the woman you were meant to be protecting?" Helena smiled again.

"Miss Peabody, may I remind you to keep on the subject of the charges against you" Dana stepped in.

"Or are you too much of a coward to admit it?" Helena appeared not to hear Dana.

"I have nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of" Bette said firmly.

"At least I have the bollocks to admit what I've done for the woman I love. You and me both know that I did it. You've proved the shooting. I'll help you out a little. The fire was me too. But I did it for love. You couldn't possibly understand seeing as you seem determined to hide your love from the world…"

As Helena proceeded to ramble on into another long winded explanation of her love for Marina and the reasons behind her attacks on Tina, Bette's thoughts wandered to the blonde that she had grown to love so much. Was it true, what Helena said? Did the fact that she was hiding her love for Tina mean it was worth less? She was brought back to the present by a subtle kick under the table from Dana before she got a chance to finish with her thoughts.

"So to confirm Miss Peabody, you will be charged with one count of false imprisonment, one count of insighting attempted murder by financial means, and seven counts of attempted murder. Do you understand?" Dana asked.

"Perfectly" Helena grunted.

"Thank you. Interview terminated at 1230pm" Bette said, switching off the tape and leaving the room with Dana.

"Bette…where did you go in there?" Dana asked hesitantly.

"What are you on about?"

"At the end…you where miles away"

"Oh…I was just thinking…I have something to do…" Bette muttered entering the main office.


	20. Chapter 20

As they entered the room Bette was brought back to her senses by the presence of the national boss, Barbara Grisham, who looked like she'd just stepped off a plane, which Bette suspected to be the case.

"Mrs Grisham" Bette reached out to shake her superior's hand.

"Agent Porter. I can only wish that we were brought together under different circumstances"

"Of course. I assume this is about Agent Peabody's resignation?"

"Yes. I felt it best to come down and deal with the situation in person"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes, Agent Peabody telephoned me this morning and I flew straight down. She speaks very highly of you, Agent Porter"

"As do I of her, Ma'am"

"I feel that the best way to proceed with this is to follow Agent Peabody's recommendation"

"What's that?" Alice piped up.

"I am appointing Agent Porter as Director of the West Hollywood Division with immediate effect"

Alice and Dana started to cheer while Shane just patted Bette on the back.

"Thank you very much Ma'am" Bette smiled and shook her hand again "I won't disappoint you"

"I sincerely hope not. Now, could you please update me on the situation with Helena Peabody"

"A combination of evidence, testimony and her own confession means she is to be charged with all the crimes presented" Bette said proudly.

"Good work, Agent Porter. And the rest of you. And now I must leave this department in your capable hands"

"Ma'am…" Bette stopped her "There's something I need to make you aware of before you leave"

"Is this something that may affect your appointment as Director?" Barbara looked at her intently.

"I…I'm not sure. It's just that…well…"

"Spit it out, Agent Porter, I don't have all day"

"I will be continuing to see Tina Kennard following the close of the operation" Bette said quickly, drawing a round of raised eyebrows from the rest of the team.

"I see. Will this be in a…shall we say, romantic context?" Barbara asked.

"Well, that is highly possible, yes" Bette looked at the floor.

"Yes, Agent Peabody informed me as such. I am assured that this has had no bearing on your work so far, and so am sure that it will not have in the future. Now, is there anything else?"

Bette looked up and smiled shyly "No, that's all Ma'am"

"Right, I'm off. Good work again ladies"

And with that, Barbara Grisham was gone. The rest of the team flocked immediately to Bette, congratulating her on her promotion. Apart from one.

"I can't believe you never told me!" Alice stood with her hand on her hips, mouth agape.

"Told you what Alice?" Bette asked innocently.

"You and Tina Kennard, you sly dog!"

"Ah well…must have slipped my mind" Bette winked and the rest of the women laughed.

"So, now that we've closed the case, who's for a celebratory drink?" Shane asked.

"Ok…but just one…I have somewhere to be" Bette smiled.

"T….Tina are you here?" Bette called as she opened the front door to Tina's house.

"I'm here babe" came the reply as Tina came bounding down the stairs.

"Guess what?" Bette asked.

"What?" Tina went to Bette and greeted her with a hug and a peck on the lips.

"You are looking at the newly appointed Director of the West Hollywood Division" Bette grinned proudly.

"Are you serious?! I mean, it is awful that things had to pan out like this for Peggy, but did you really get it?" Tina asked, wide eyed.

"Yep!"

She grabbed Bette by the shirt collar and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm what was that for?" Bette joked.

"I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you. And do you know what that means?"

"No…but I'm sure you're going to tell me"

"Wise ass….it means far less danger as I'll be mostly co-ordinating operations from headquarters"

"And…are you ok with that? I mean, I know you love your job"

"Hey, I still get to put away the bad guys and protect the good guys. And I also get to keep you happy and not make you worry. What could be more perfect?" Bette grinned.

"God I love you" Tina grabbed her for another sensual kiss.

"I think I'll get promoted every day" Bette joked.

Tina slapped her playfully before taking the brunettes hands in hers as a more serious look crept across her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bette stroked her cheek softly, urging the blonde to meet her gaze.

"It's just…well…what about me and you? And your job?"

"Did I not tell you that bit? I told them, cleared the whole thing. Even with the national boss. Peggy gave us her backing. You and me are good to go"

A broad grin spread across Tina's face and she threw her arms around Bette.

"Bette?" Tina asked softly, her head nuzzled into Bette's neck.

"Yes babe?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight…and tomorrow night…and all the other nights…" Tina whispered.

"Well I can't promise about every night. You know, sometimes I have to work overnight, or visit friends…"

"Bette!" Tina prodded her "Be serious, please!"

Bette took a step back and held Tina's arms in front of her.

"Tina Kennard, I would love to move in with you"

The two women stood grinning at each other. With their troubles off their shoulders, they were now free to be themselves. And that meant loving each other without constantly having to look behind them.


End file.
